REASON?
by everadit
Summary: Repost:Cho Kyuhyun harus memberikan sebuah alasan kepada Choi Siwon, sebuah alasan yang akan merubah kehidupan keduanya. Yaoi! Ada nama Kim Stella didalamnya. WONKYU JJANG! Chap END, warning rate inside
1. Chapter 1

**REASON?**

**CAST:**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Choi Siwon**

**Others (sebagian numpang nama aja)**

**Pairing: Wonkyu, WonTel (?)**

**Genre: Maunya Yaoi romance tapi sepertinya gagal, Friendship.**

**Disclaimer: Seperti umumnya sebuah Fanfict, semua nama yang disebut hanya pinjaman semata (meski pengennya jadi nyata), karena sejatinya nama-nama tersebut memiliki cerita kehidupan sendiri. Dan mereka milik Tuhan, mereka sendiri dan keluarga mereka.**

**Satu lagi Fanfict amatir yang lahir dari seorang newbie, mohon dimaklum. Tidak suka, tidak perlu mencoba membacanya. Kritik seperti apapun diterima, asal disampaikan dengan bahasa yang nyaman bagi semua. Dan maaf untuk semua Typo(s)**

**Okeh..Enjoy...**

Pik Pik Titiititt...

Pintu terbuka, menampilkan sesosok pria berbalut stelan warna abu dengan kemeja putih didalamnya dengan tiga kancing teratas terbuka – atau sengaja dibuka – menampilkan sebagian otot dadanya yang terbentuk sempurna.

Setelah melepas sepatu dan menggantinya dengan _slooper_ bergambar kuda zebra, pria itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju bagian lain apartemen yang baru dimasukinya. Tujuan pertamanya adalah konter dapur, meletakan bawaan berupa _jjangmyeon_ yang sengaja dibelinya saat perjalanan pulang. Lalu meneguk air putih yang diambilnya dari lemari pendingin.

Pemuda itu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada _mini bar_ penyekat dapur dengan ruang tengah sekaligus ruang tamu. Pandangannya tertuju pada sosok pemuda yang sedang duduk dibalik meja kerja disudut lain ruangan berkutat dengan kertas-kertas ditangannya. Jari telunjuknya sesekali mendorong keatas kacamata minus yang dipakainya. Bibirnya sekali-kali menggumamkan sesuatu, istilah-istilah yang berbau penyakit dan obat. Seolah tidak menyadari kedatangan mahluk hidup lain yang memasuki apartemennya, pemuda bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu terus melanjutkan aksi menggumam dan mencoret-coret kertas ditangannya.

**Cho Kyuhyun POV**

Aku tersenyum mendengar pintu depan terbuka, dan langkah kaki itu? Sangat familiar, bahkan jika diantara ribuan langkah kaki. Langkah kakinya akan sangat kukenali, langkah ringan namun tegas. Dapur? Yap, pasti tujuan utamanya adalah dapur. Biar kutebak pasti dia membawa sesuatu yang pastinya makanan kesukaanku. Selalu begitu...

Aku berusaha untuk tidak menyapanya duluan. Ohooo...aku masih belum melupakan aksi ngambekku dari tadi siang. Melupakan janji menemani ke rumah keluarga salahsatu pasienku saat jam makan siang, menjadi alasan dibalik kenapa seorang Cho Kyuhyun tidak berbicara hampir lebih dari delapan jam pada Choi Siwon, pria yang kini masih berdiri dan memandangku dari arah dapur.

Lima menit...

Bukan gayaku untuk menyapa duluan, lagipula dia tamu disini –meski tidak sepenuhnya benar karena apartemen ini dulu dibeli patungan dengannya-, tapi enam bulan terahir ini hanya aku penghuni satu-satunya disini.

Sepuluh menit...

Meski aku penasaran apa yang dia lakukan sekarang, aku tidak mau –berani- mencari tahu apa yang kini dia lakukan. Tetap berdiri ditempat semula? Atau sudah beranjak? Tapi dari keheningan yang terjaga sepertinya dia masih ditempatnya. Berdiri dalam diam selama sepuluh menit? Benar-benar alumnus pelatihan militer yang teruji.

Mendekati 15 menit..

"_Jjangmyeon_ disajikan dalam kondisi panas, rasanya akan berbeda jika kau nikmati setelah dingin Babycho."

Gotchaaa...

Bukan aku yang berbicara terlebih dahulu. Ingin rasanya aku mengacungkan tinju ke udara sebagai tanda kemenangan. Tapi NO...aku masih dalam kondisi 'tidak berbicara' kepadanya. Menjawab pertanyaannya? Tidak, itu hanya pancingan saja biar aku berbicara dengannya.

Berikunya, langkah kaki itu terdengar mendekat. Ohoo... Choi Siwon yang sangat kukenal, tidak akan tahan jika didiamkan. Keukeukeukeu

Sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh daguku, seperti didorong tuas, daguku terangkat. Hmmm ujung sebuah penggaris berbahan _stainless_ digunakan Siwon untuk mengangkat daguku.

"Tsk..tsk..tidak sopan" Dengusku, wajahku kupalingkan ke arah lain. Aku masih marah, ingat? Dan orang marah pantang bertatapan langsung dengan pihak yang dimarahi.

"Apa harus kukatakan untuk kesekian kalinya kalau handphone-ku berada ditangan asisten Lee saat kau memberi pesan untuk mengantarmu saat jam makan siang. Dan perlu kau tahu, aku sedang meeting dengan Tuan Matsuyama saat itu. Asisten Lee tidak akan mengorbankan karir cemerlangnya dengan menginterupsi pertemuan kami, dan mendapat surat peringatan dari ayahku yang ikut dalam pertemuan penting itu."

Siwon kini duduk tepat diseberang meja. Sebenarnya dulu meja ini meja belajar bersama. Jadi ada dua kursi yang diletakan bersebrangan. Dulu saat kami tinggal bersama, dengan Siwon sebagai mahasiswa Manajemen Bisnis dan aku masih menempuh Pendidikan Dokter Umumku. Sampai saat ini, aku tidak merubah fungsi meja ini, tetap meja luas dengan dua kursi saling berhadapan.

Siwon menopangkan dagu diatas meja, masih menatapku dengan mata yang dikedipkan bergantian kiri dan kanan. Bibirnya ditarik membentuk senyuman. Godaan ala Choi Siwon yang sama sekali tidak menggoda, dan aku telah mengatakannya ratusan kali tentang hal itu.

"BabyCho..." Rengeknya. Demi Tuhan pria berumur 29 tahun dengan tubuh tinggi besar seperti dia sangat tidak pantas merengek sedemikian rupa. Meski demikian aku tidak tahan untuk tidak tertawa, bibir bawahku menjadi korban untuk kugigit agar tawaku tidak meledak.

"Ayo sedikit lagi...sedikit lagi...Ya...senyum...senyum.."

"Bwaahahhaaaa..." Ahirnya tawa itu meledak. Faktanya Cho Kyuhyun tidak akan tahan dengan godaan dari Choi Siwon, sekecil apapun.

Siwon mengacak surai ikalku, lalu menarik tanganku untuk mengikutinya dan duduk didepan minibar. Dia mengeluarkan mangkuk _disposible_ dari kantung bawaannya. Aroma bumbu yang kugemari menyeruak, gabungan saus kacang hitam, dan aneka bumbu yang entah namanya.

Siwon mengaduk _jjangmyeon_ favoritku sampai bumbu hitamnya melumuri semua mie kenyal, terlihat sudah mendingin tapi itu tidak menurunkan keinginnaku untuk melahap habis mie hitam menggoda itu. Dan perlu dicatat, mie hitam yang diaduk oleh tangan seorang Choi Siwon entah kenapa terasa jauh lebih nikmat. Berlebihan? Mungkin terdengar seperti itu, tapi aku telah merasakannya sejak aku berusia sepuluh tahun. Saat pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengan pria yang duduk dihadapanku dengan senyum cerah menghiasi bibirnya.

"Kau tidak makan?" Tanyaku disela-sela makan. Siwon hanya menggelang, matanya tidak beranjak untuk menatapku. Pemandangan favorit seorang Choi Siwon adalah Cho Kyuhyun yang sedang makan, itu diakui pria bodoh itu, bahkan dia menulisnya di profil buku tahunan sekolah menengah kami. Menggelikan.

"Apa ini makan malam keduamu Kyu?" Tanyanya, sangat beralasan mengingat ini sudah jam sepuluh malam dan tentu sudah jauh melewati jam makan malam.

Hanya anggukan yang kuberikan, mulutku terlalu sibuk dengan mie hitam yang sangat lezat ini.

"Tidak heran kau makin terlihat gemuk Kyunnie, nafsu makanmu itu."

"YAH.." Potongku tiba-tiba. Membuat serpihan mie yang kukunyah muncrat sebagian, dan kuyakin beberapa diantaranya mengenai muka Siwon dan aku tidak peduli. " Index masa tubuhku masih normal Choi, dan aku tidak pernah memintamu untuk membawakan makanan setelah lewat jam makan malam,iiiisshhhh"

Siwon hanya terkekeh, dia menyodorkan tisue kepadaku. Tindakan jantan seorang Choi Siwon, bahkan terhadapku yang adalah seorang laki-laki. Tidak heran dia digilai banyak wanita – mungkin beberapa pria- ketika kami disekolah menengah, saat kuliah dan saat pria itu menyandang sebagai CEO Daehan Co. Perusahaan multinasional milik keluarganya.

"_Anyway_, kau tidak harus mampir kesini. Ini sudah malam, dan kuyakin istrimu sudah menunggu di rumah."

Istri? Ya, istri. Enam bulan yang lalu Choi Siwon memutuskan –lebih tepatnya diputuskan- untuk menikahi Stella Kim, gadis yang sebelumnya ditunangkan dengannya tiga bulan sebelum pernikahan mereka. Pernikahan ekonomi, begitu orang-orang menyebutnya. Tapi bukankah itu lumrah dikalangan konglomerat seperti mereka? Dan pernikahan Choi Siwon dengan Stella Kim membuat bisnis kedua keluarga meroket. Aku tidak terlalu mengerti untuk masalah itu.

Siwon tersenyum kecut "Sejak kapan kau peduli dengan istriku? Apa kau diminta oleh Tuan Besar Choi untuk memastikan aku pulang tiap malam kerumah perempuan itu?"

"Hey..Siwon.."

"Hyung...kau harus memanggilku Siwon Hyung. Itu kesepakatan kita, ingat?"

Aku menunduk, kesepakatan rahasia diantara kami. Kesepakatan yang terjadi sehari sebelum pernikahan pria yang ada dihadapanku.

"Malam ini aku menginap disini" Lanjutnya kemudian "Kau tidak boleh mengusirku Cho Kyuhyun, aku masih pemilik setengah dari apartemen ini" Siwon dengan cepat meneruskan kalimatnya begitu melihatku hendak membuka mulut. Aku hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibir.

"Tapi tempat tidur sepenuhnya milikku, kau sudah menghadiahkan setengah yang kaumiliki kepadaku. Dan malam ini aku memerlukan tidur yang tenang. Jadi...sofa ruang tengah pilihan terahirmu Tuan Muda Choi." Aku memeletken lidah kearahnya, lalu dengan setengah berlari menuju kamar tidur. Kamar yang sebenarnya hanya dibatasi dengan akuarium raksasa sebagai pembatas dengan ruang tengah.

Apartemen minimalis untuk satu orang sebenarnya, namun saat membelinya aku patungan dengan Siwon Hyung. Dia memaksa untuk tinggal bersama denganku dan menolak tinggal bersama orang tuanya. Alasan menemaniku yang seorang diri tinggal di Seoul diterima dengan mudah oleh keluarganya mengingat keluargaku dan keluarganya adalah sahabat lama. Keluarga Choi dan Keluarga Cho telah bersahabat sejak dulu. Namun keluargaku memutuskan menetap di Taiwan. Saat usiaku sepuluh tahun, keluargaku kembali ke Korea dan untuk pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengan Choi Siwon yang saat itu berumur dua belas tahun. Sejak itulah kami menjadi teman dan bahkan sahabat.

Dia menjadi Hyung-ku, disekolah, dirumah dan dimanapun kami berada. Kami terbiasa bersama, dan keluarga kami menjadi bangga karenanya. Setelah meninggalnya ayah, dan ibuku memutuskan kembali ke Taiwan maka aku memutuskan tinggal sendiri di Seoul. Ibu menjual semua aset keluarga kami termasuk rumah, membuatku harus mencari apartemen. Saat itulah Siwon Hyung menawarkan diri untuk tinggal bersama dengaku, karena aku menolak untuk tinggal bersama keluarga Choi. Bahkan Siwon Hyung menunda masuk universitas satu tahun demi menungguku yang masih duduk disekolah menengah. Meski aku memilih jurusan kedokteran dan Siwon Hyung memilih jurusan manajemen bisnis, selama kami disatu universitas yang sama, kami akan selalu bersama.

Benar, kami selalu bersama. Dan apa itu masalah? Tentu tidak satu orangpun yang akan bermasalah dengan itu. Kami meneruskan persahabatan yang terjalin diantara keluarga kami. Semuanya baik-baik saja, sampai...sampai suatu hari yang tidak akan pernah kulupakan. Hari dimana persahabatan kami dipertanyakan.

**Cho Kyuhyun POV End **

WONKYU

EVERADIT

**Flashback**

"Dokter Cho, sedang berada di _Play Area_." Seorang perawat perempuan berbicara malu-malu dihadapan pria tampan yang bertanya tentang keberadaan Cho Kyuhyun, salahsatu _resident pediatric_ di departemen anak. Pria itu, Choi Siwon menyampaikan terimakasih dan setengah berlari menyusur lorong departemen anak menuju tempat yang ditunjuk.

Siwon tersenyum mendapati orang yang dicarinya sedang sibuk bersama anak-anak dengan seragam rumah sakit berwarna biru dan merah muda, disesuaikan dengan jenis kelamin. Kyuhyun sangat suka anak-anak, dan dia seperti memiliki sihir untuk membuat anak-anak nyaman didekatnya. Maka ketika Kyuhyun memilih pediatry sebagai spesialisasinya, sepertinya bakat alami Kyuhyun tersalurkan.

"Cho _Sonsaeng_, temanmu yang tampan datang." Seorang gadis kecil dengan binnie hijau muda mengarahkan telunjuknya ke pintu kaca membuat semua mata tertuju pada arah yang ditunjuk gadis itu termasuk Kyuhyun.

Choi Siwon melambaikan tangannya, menggoyangkan badan kekiri dan kekanan disusul kedua telunjuk disilangkan didepan wajah dengan masing-masing ujungnya ditempelkan di pipi, tepat di lesung pipi menawannya. Semua penghuni area bermain anak itu terkekeh dan membalas lambaian _ahjussi_ tampan yang tidak asing bagi mereka. Kecuali Kyuhyun, pemuda dengan balutan jas putih itu mengernyitkan dahi demi melihat tingkah Siwon.

Kyuhyun pamit kepada pasien-pasiennya, kemudian beranjak mendekati Siwon yang kini memarkenkan senyum lebar.

"Kurasa jam makan siang sudah lewat, dan CEO sepertimu harusnya tidak berkeliaran dengan mudah di jam kerja." Kyuhyun berbicara sambil berlalu, melewati Siwon yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu.

Siwon tersenyum, sudah biasa dengan gerutuan sahabat manisnya. Bagi Siwon gerutuan Kyuhyun merupakan penambah kemanisan sosok Kyuhyun. Siwon mengikuti Kyuhyun yang berjalan menyusuri lorong departemen anak, menyapa beberapa perawat yang antah kenapa selalu tersipu ketika berpapasan dengan mereka. Siwon merangkul pundak Kyuhyun yang langsung ditepis oleh Kyuhyun. Tapi bukan Choi Siwon namanya jika tidak mengulangi terus dan terus sampai Kyuhyun pasrah menerima rangkulan Siwon.

Tempat tunggu pasien poliklinik thalasemia yang jadi pilihan mereka, mendudukan diri berdampingan. Menjelang sore hari, poliklinik itu sudah kosong menyisakan petugas administrasi yang sedang siap-siap untuk pulang.

Siwon memainkan jemari Kyuhyun, kebiasaan yang disukai Siwon dan mungkin Kyuhyun?

"Bicaralah..." Kyuhyun berusaha membuka pembicaraan. Dia yakin Siwon bukan tanpa maksud datang ke Rumah Sakit di jam kerja seperti sekarang.

Siwon tersenyum hambar, tangannya mulai mengurut buku jari Kyuhyun yang masih dalam genggamannya. "Mereka sudah memutuskan..." Lirih Siwon

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya, dan dia bisa menangkap kemurungan diwajah Siwon.

"Golden Tree menyepakati tawaran Ayah, tanggal pertunangan sudah ditentukan. Putri keluarga Kim akan tiba dua hari lagi dari Sanfransisco." Lanjut Siwon

Kyuhyun bisa merasakan remasakan tangan Siwon ditelapak tangannya. Kyuhyun termenung sejenak, dia bingung harus menanggapi seperti apa. Berita perjodohan Siwon dengan Kim Stella, salahsatu pewaris Golden Tree pernah dia dengar sebelumnya, langsung dari Choi Kiho, AyahSiwon.

"..."

"..."

Keduanya terjebak dalam keheningan

"Menurutmu bagaimana Kyu?" Siwon memecahkan keheningan.

Kyuhyun masih termenung, pikirannya seolah hilang dari tubuhnya. Sesuatu yang berat seolah menghantam isi tengkoraknya, membuat dia perlu untuk menopang kepalanya. Kyuhyun merendahkan posisi duduknya, dengan dahi yang tertopang dan wajah yang menghadap lantai marmer Rumah Sakit. Sesekali dia mengusap wajahnya kasar. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa kepalnya terasa pening dan berputar, telinganya seolah berdengung. Padahal dia samasekali tidak melewatkan sarapan atau jam makan siang, pekerjaannya pun terbilang tidak begitu menyita enerji hari ini.

Mereka tidak melamun ataupun berpikir, bisa dikatakan pikiran mereka seolah lumpuh tanpa sebab. Sampai tiga puluh menit berikutnya, mereka tetap dalam kondisi seperti itu. Sampai sebuah panggilan telepon untuk Kyuhyun mengiterupsi, mengabarkan ada pasien _PICU (Pediatric Intensive Care Unit_) yang tiba-tiba _apneu_ (berhenti napas) dan memerlukan penanganan cepat.

Kyuhyun segera berlari kearah lift tanpa menghiraukan Siwon. Dia masih berbicara lewat telepon, memantau kondisi pasien dari perawat dan memberikan insruksi darurat. Dia bahkan tidak perlu untuk menoleh ke arah Siwon yang ditinggalkannya.

SRAAAKK

Pintu lift tiba-tiba tertahan saat akan menutup. Kyuhyun mendelik kearah sepasang telapak tangan berotot yang menjadi penyebebab pintu lift tertahan. Tangan yang sangat dikenalinya, tangan kokoh seorang Choi Siwon.

"Yah..Siwon, apa yang kau lakukan? Ada pasien kritis yang harus.."

"Pikirkan satu cara agar aku punya alasan untuk membatalkan pertunangan itu Kyu." Siwon nyaris berteriak saat mengatakannya, pandangannya dihujamkan pada Kyuhyun yang hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya.

"Kutunggu jawabanmu Cho Kyuhyun."

Siwon menyingkirkan tangannya dari pintu lift dan membiarkan kotak baja itu menutup kemudian beranjak naik membawa seorang pemuda yang masih belum lepas dari keterkejutannya.

Kyuhyun menyeret langkahnya, seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Dia selalu merasa lelah luar biasa. Meskipun setiap harinya dia harus menikmati kebersamaan dengan anak-anak, tapi kenyataan kalau anak-anak itu adalah pasien yang harus dia tangani menjadikan kesenangan Kyuhyun harus dibalas dengan rintihan atau rengekan dari anak-anak itu ketika menahan sakit.

Pemuda berkulit putih pucat itu mendorong pintu kamar jaga _resident pediatry_ dengan sedikit kasar. Ruangan berisi dua tempat tidur bertingkat dengan satu set sofa sederhana diletakan ditengah ruangan. Dinding ruangan dipenuhi dengan tempelan kertas berisi jadwal kegiatan tiap resident, pengumuman-pengumuman yang beberapa diantaranya bahkan sudah kadaluwarsa. Ruangan itu kosong, ini jam pergantian shift jaga membuat beberapa teman sejawatnya berada dibeberepa ruangan departemen anak.

Kyuhyun melirik sekilas jam dinding, pukul sembilan. Ini bukan hari dimana dia harus berada di Rumah Sakit lebih lama, dia harusnya sudah bisa pulang lima jam lalu. Tapi setelah menangani pasien _apneu_ dan berhasil menstabilakan kondisinya, entah kenapa Kyuhyun memilih untuk duduk di ruang baca. Ruangan yang diperuntukan bagi staff departement anak untuk membaca dan menelusuri referensi justru dipergunakan Kyuhyun untuk melamun. Ini bukan kebiasannya, resident seperti dia harusnya tidak mempergunakan waktu dengan sia-sia hanya untuk melamun.

Ingatannya kembali pada pembicaraan siang tadi. Pembicaraan tentang pertunangan Siwon. Entah kenapa Kyuhyun merasa perlu untuk berpikir keras dan menggunakan enerjinya hanya untuk menghela napas panjang.

"_Pikirkan satu cara agar aku punya alasan untuk membatalkan pertunangan itu Kyu."_

Kalimat yang diucapkan Siwon siang tadi terus mengiang. Apa maksud Siwon mengatakan hal seperti itu? Pikirkan cara untuk membatalkan pertunangan dengan Stella Kim? Cara? Alasan? Hey...apa Siwon ingin mengatakan kalau dia tidak menginginkan pertuangan itu? Tapi kenapa? Bukankah itu bukan hal yang buruk? Yeah...setidaknya Stella Kim bukanlah gadis buruk rupa yang sering mendapat perlakuan tidak adil. Kyuhyun tahu seperti apa Stella Kim, atau bahkan mungkin semua orang Korea tahu tentang anak perempuan pemilik perusahaan raksasa Golden Tree. Meski lima tahun terakhir, gadis itu menetap di Sanfransisco, tapi pemberitaann tentangnya tidak pernah absen. Dan Kyuhyun harus mengakui jika gadis itu memiliki pesona yang membuatnya harus mendapat label sebagai gadis sempurna. Penampilan fisik yang indah, latar belakang keluarga yang super kaya dan kecerdasan, menjadi alasan kenapa gadis-gadis harus iri kepadanya. Gadis-gadis? Kyuhyun tersentak, yah...seharusnya hanya gadis-gadis yang iri kepada Stella Kim. Tapi kenapa Kyuhyun merasa dia menjadi bagian dari para gadis itu? Yaiisshhh...dia seorang kali-laki. LAKI-LAKI! Tidak ada alasan bagi dia untuk iri pada Stella Kim. Harusnya dia iri kepada Choi Siwon sahabatnya yang akan segera bertunangan dan menikah dengan Stella Kim, benar?

Benar, dia tidak iri pada Stella Kim, tapi dia iri pada Siwon. Makanya dia hari ini lebih banyak melamun dan pikirannya kosong.

Kyuhyun baru saja akan merebahkan badannya, ketika sebuah pesan masuk.

**From : Siwonnie**

**Kyu, aku menunggumu di lobi. Cepat,aku kelaparan**

Kyuhyun tersenyum samar, Siwon menunggunya. Mengantar jemput Kyuhyun sudah menjadi agenda tetap anak sulung keluarga Choi itu.

WONKYU

EVERADIT

"Tadi siang Stella sampai di Seoul."

Kyuhyun menatap sekilas ke arah pemuda yang duduk dihadapannya, untuk kemudian memilih memilah sayuran dari sup ikan yang ada dihadapannya.

"Appa marah karena aku tidak ikut menjemputnya di bandara."

Kyuhyun kembali manatap pemuda yang ada dihadapannya, hanya sekilas.

" Besok malam, kedua keluarga akan bertemu dan menentukan tanggal pertunangan."

Kyuhyun masih asik memisahkan sayuran, dan menyisihkannya di mangkuk kosong.

"Demi Tuhan Cho Kyuhyun, katakan sesuatu." Pemuda itu akhirnya kehilangan kesabaran. Bagaimanapun dia sudah berhadapan dengan pemuda yang masih mengenakan seragam jaga rumah sakitnya sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Dia sudah berbicara banyak, namun orang yang diajak bicara tidak menghiraukannya, malah asik dengan dunianya. Menyantap makan malam di restoran China dekat Rumah Sakit.

"Apa yang harus kukatakan? Kau sudah mengatakan kalau Stella Kim kembali ke Soul hari ini ratusan kali. Choi Ahjussi pasti marah karena kau tidak menuruti kemauannya, dan kuyakin calon mertuamu juga merasa kecewa. Lalu tentang makan malam keluarga, bukankah itu hal yang harus segera dilakukan? Yeah...kalian akan segera bertunangan, dan mungkin menikah dalam waktu dekat."

Choi Siwon, pemuda yang terlihat tidak sabar itu mengusap wajahnya kasar. Teh ginseng yang dipesannya sudah mulai dingin tanpa sempat dia sentuh.

"Kau tidak menanyakan kenapa aku melakukan semua itu? Kau tidak menanyakan kenapa aku memintamu memikirkan cara agar rencana keluargaku dibatalkan?Sigh...bahkan sampai sekarang kau tidak pernah memberiku jawabannya. Kemana hilangnya ide-ide brilian seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang selalu berhasil menghindar dari masalah."

Kyuhyun menghentikan pergerakan sumpitnya, dia menatap Choi Siwon yang duduk dihadapannya dengan melipat lengan didepan dada dan pandangan tertuju keluar.

"Dimana letak masalahnya? Kau akan bertunangan dengan Stella Kim, semua orang tahu siapa Stella Kim. Kuyakin banyak pria diluar sana yang ingin berada di posisimu."

Siwon kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kyuhyun, yang kini menyandarkan punggungnya. Menatap wajah pemuda yang Siwon akui berbeda dengan lelaki kebanyakan, Kyuhyun terlalu manis untuk ukuran laki-laki, dengan mata bulat, pipi putih yang gembil, bibir tebal sewarna plum dan semuanya seolah sempurna dengan rambut coklat yang menutupi dahi. Terlihat manis dan menggemaskan. Dan seragam jaga resident pediatry berwarna biru langit itu namak bersinar dikenakan Kyuhyun karena berpadu dengan kulit putih pucatnya. Oh Tuhan...Choi Siwon, kau sudah mengenal Kyuhyun belasan tahun yang lalu dan kau masih melihatnya dengan cara seperti orang yang terpesona pada pandangan pertama, dan sialnya dia adalah sahabatmu sendiri dan berjenis kelamin laki-laki, heck...

Kyuhyun mulai gelisah dengan intensitas tatapan yang diberikan Siwon, meski bukan sekali ini Siwon menatapnya dengan pandangan seperti itu, pandangan lembut dan seolah sarat makna yang membuat Kyuhyun ingin memalingkan pandangannya seketika. Siwon sering menatapnya seperti itu dan biasanya pemuda bermarga Choi itu akan tersenyum dan mencubit pelan pipi Kyuhyun. Tapi kali ini Siwon sama sekali tidak tersenyum, dengan pandangan yang tidak Kyuhyun ketahui maknanya.

Kyuhyun menundukan wajahnya, memainkan kuku jarinya yang terpotong pendek dan rapi ciri khas seorang dokter. Membiarkan seorang Choi Siwon menatapnya makin intens.

"Jadi kau tidak mau mencegahnya? Kau menyuruhku menerima perjodohan ini? "

Nada dingin dari ucapan Siwon membuat Kyuhyun kembali memandang pemuda yang ada dihadapannya. Kyuhyun makin tidak mengerti dengan maksud Siwon, kenapa dirinya yang terkesan memegang keputusan penting? Bukankah Siwon yang akan ditunangkan? Kenapa seolah semua keputusan ada ditangannya.

Sebelum Kyuhyun mendapat jawaban dari apa yang dipikirkannya, Siwon tiba-tiba berdiri, memakai kembali mantel panjangnya. "Aku kembali ke kantor Kyu, dan sepertinya aku harus lembur." Pemuda bertubuh tinggi tegap itu berlalu keluar restoran meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian.

Kyuhyun hanya mampu mengerjap, kenapa Siwon bersikap sedingin itu? Dan lembur? Sejak kapan Siwon akan lembur dikantor? Biasanya dia akan membawa pulang semua pekerjannya, dan mengerjakannya di apartement mereka.

"Hyung..Yah..Tunggu aku!" Kyuhyun tergesa menyusul langkah lebar Siwon menuju mobil yang terparkir di pelataran Rumah Sakit tak jauh dari restoran tempat mereka makan. S

Namun, pemuda bermarga Choi itu seolah tidak mendengar, dia tetap meneruskan langkah lebarnya.

"Yah Choi Siwon..!"

Kyuhyun berhasil menahan pundak Siwon dan memaksa pemuda itu menghentikan langkahnya.

Kyuhyun menstabilkan napas, menghasilkan kepulan uap samar. "Isshh..kau curang, kau bilang mau mentraktirku makan malam yang barusan, kau malah pergi."

Hanya helaan napas yang diberikan Siwon sebagai jawaban, Punggung tegapnya bersandar pada pilar besi lampu penerang jalan.

"Katakan, kenapa aku harus mencegah perjodohanmu?"

Siwon menatap pemuda yang ada dihadapannya intens, tatapan yang membuat bulu kuduk Kyuhyun sedikit meremang. Hanya saat-saat tertentu sahabatnya itu mengeluarkan tatapan seperti itu, dan terakhir dia melihatnya adalah ketika mengikuti sebuah makan siang bisnis yang diadakan Daehan co. dengan salahsatu kontraktor dari Singapura. Tatapan mengintimidasi, penuh percaya diri namun terkesan...menggoda.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangnnya, seolah ada kejadian menarik yang harus Kyuhyun amati di tengah laju kendaraan.

"Kau benar ingin tahu?" Pemuda Choi itu kini menyilangkan kedua lengannya didepan dada, menghasilkan kontraksi otot biceps dan tricepsnya. Menghasilkan tonjolan samar dibalik tebalnya mantel.

"Y-Ya..tentu. Setidaknya semuanya harus memiliki alasan bukan?" Entah kenapa Kyuhyun merasa perlu untuk menatap ujung sepatunya. Dan darimana datangya perasaan mengambang yang kini dirasakannya, seolah semuanya berenang dalam ruang hampa udara. Pembicaraan tentang asmara, pernikahan, perempuan yang tidak pernah mereka lakukan sebelumnya. Membuat pemuda itu merasakan hal lain dalam dirinya, entahlah...

"Apa setelah kau tahu alasannya, kau akan melakukan apa yang kuminta?" Siwon masih belum menurunkan intensitas tatapannya.

Kyuhyun mengigit bibir bawahnya, menghasilkan guratan putih dipermukaan bibir sewarna plum-nya.

"Mungkin...entahlah, tergantung alasan yang..."

Mmppphh...

Kyuhyun tidak mengerti apa yang baru saja terjadi, yang pasti saat ini dia merasa suara dan napasnya tertahan sesuatu. Sapuan hangat, basah dan lembut menyapa bibirnya. Bukan hanya menyapu tapi juga mulai melumat dan mengigit kecil.

"Hhnnn...MMpphhh"

Pemuda berkulit pucat itu menggelinjang, terpaan sensasi panas kini mulai menyebar sejalan aliran darahnya. Membuat tubuhnya seolah terbekukan dan kehilangan kemampuan untuk tegak sempurna. Tangannya yang berniat meronta hanya pasrah ditahan kedua lengan Siwon yang kini memerangkap tubuhnya dalam rengkuhan kokoh.

Dibawah lampu penerang jalan, keduanya tersatukan dalam ciuman. Ciuman pertama bagi keduanya, ciuman yang seharusnya tidak terjadi antar dua sahabat, dan ciuman yang tabu dilakukan oleh dua orang berjenis kelamin sama. Dua siluet yang menghasilkan bayangan mempesona, dua tubuh yang seolah bersinar dibawah sorotan lampu, dua tubuh yang seolah terbakar ditengah sibuknya lalu lintas dan lalu lalang pejalan kaki. Sekian kendaraan yang sengaja membunyikan klakson, sekian pandangan mata yang terbelalak dan pekikan tertahan, dan sekian banyak yang ikut merona ketika melihatnya.

Namun, hanya mereka yang tahu sensasi membakar dari ciuman itu.

"Hhnnnn...Akkhhh"

Siwon melepas lumatannya dibibir Kyuhyun, menatap wajah Kyuhyun lekat, mengelus permukaan halus pipi pucat Kyuhyun.

"Si..Siwon.." Kyuhyun belum meraih realitas dari momentum yang barusaja terjadi, bibirnya masih sedikit terbuka, dengan jejak basah dipermukaannya.

"Pikirkanlah...setelah ciuman kita, pikirkanlah sebuah alasan agar aku bisa membatalkan perjodohan itu Cho Kyuhyun."

Choi Siwon meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih mematung ditempat yang sama. Pemuda tinggi yang seolah mengeluarkan cahaya dengan sorotan lampu menerpa kulit pucatnya. 

**TBC/END?**

**Annyeong...**

**Ahahah..apa ini? entahlah ketika stuck dengan aplikasi p-care yang tiba-tiba eror, makaaaaa lahirlah FF ini.., Ya Ya Ya saya tahu ini gak tahu juntrungannya, tapiii saya nekad aja mempublishnya..**

**rencananya ini mau oneshoot, tapi kayaknya tangan gak kuat buat lanjutin ngetik, jadi di cut-aja. Apa ada yang mau lanjutannya...so kasih saya ide mau berakhir seperti apa...**

**Oke WKS-deul...MARI SEBARKAN CINTA WONKYU SEJAGAD RAYA!**

**EVERADIT**


	2. Chapter 2

**REASON?**

**CAST:**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Choi Siwon**

**Others (sebagian numpang nama aja)**

**Pairing: Wonkyu, WonTel (?)**

**Genre: Maunya Yaoi romance tapi sepertinya gagal, Friendship.**

**Disclaimer: Seperti umumnya sebuah Fanfict, semua nama yang disebut hanya pinjaman semata (meski pengennya jadi nyata), karena sejatinya nama-nama tersebut memiliki cerita kehidupan sendiri. Dan mereka milik Tuhan, mereka sendiri dan keluarga mereka.**

**Satu lagi Fanfict amatir yang lahir dari seorang newbie, mohon dimaklum. Tidak suka, tidak perlu mencoba membacanya. Kritik seperti apapun diterima, asal disampaikan dengan bahasa yang nyaman bagi semua. Dan maaf untuk semua Typo(s)**

**Okeh..Enjoy...**

Chapter 2

Kyuhyun memeluk lengannya sendiri, harusnya udara tidak sendingin ini mengingat sudah di awal musim semi yang hangat. Namun Kyuhyun masih merasakan tulangnya bagaikan digigit dinginnya udara.

"Sejak awal aku tidak setuju ketika Appa menerima usulanmu untuk menambahkan meja dan kursi di balkon kamarku. Kau selalu lupa waktu dan membiarkan tubuhmu hampir membeku."

Choi Siwon menyampirkan selimut hangat dibahu Kyuhyun, pemuda Choi itu memilih menumpukan badannya di tralis pembatas, berdiri mengamati Kyuhyun yang mulai menggeliat dari posisinya yang seakan tak pernah berubah dari satu jam yang lalu.

"Hmmm..." Kyuhyun mengeratkan letak selimutnya. "Kau minum?" Kyuhyun mengernyit memperhatikan gelas wine yang dipegang Siwon. Choi Siwon yang dikenalnya langka menyentuh minuman beralkohol, meskipun sekedar wine. Berbeda dengan dirinya yang penikmat dan pengoleksi wine.

"hmmmm.."

Keheningan kembali tercipta. Kyuhyun memejamkan mata, tidak berniat untuk tidur, hanya saja matanya terasa berat dan lebih nyaman untuk dipejamkan.

"Dia sempurna Hyung, dan kau beruntung."

Siwon menenggak wine dalam gelas yang digenggamnya dalam sekali tenggak, cara minum wine yang buruk. "Kau benar, aku beruntung." Ada nada sindiran dalam kalimat yang diucapkan Siwon.

"Dan dia sepadan denganmu Hyung.."

"Harus sepadan karena sudah diatur."

Blaarrrr

Siwon melempar gelas yang dipegangnya kedalam danau kecil buatan yang ada dibawah kamarnya. Suara desisan terdengar dari bibir pemuda itu.

"Yah...Choi Siwon!" Kyuhyun terkaget, suara benturan gelas dengan batu membuatnya terlonjak. "Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiranmu Hyung, kalau kau tidak menginginkan perjodohan itu, kenapa tidak mengatakannya langsung tadi didepan mereka, atau paling tidak katakan kepada Samchon dan Imo. Mereka pasti mengerti."

"Tidak ada bedanya, jika orang yang kuinginkan mengerti masih berpura-pura tidak mengerti." Siwon memandang Kyuhyun, terkesan mengintimadasi.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya, kepalanya terasa berdenyut. Pemuda yang ada dihadapannya benar-benar selalu membuatnya pusing dalam beberapa hari ini. Setelah permintaan membingungkan yang dilontarkan Choi Siwon padanya tentang alasan pembatalan perjodohan Siwon dengan Kim Stella, lalu Siwon yang tiba-tiba menciumnya, lalu Siwon yang sengaja mengajak Kyuhyun untuk menghadiri makan malam keluarga antara Keluarga Choi dengan Keluarga Kim membuat kepalanya terasa berputar dan perutnya diaduk.

Kyuhyun, pemuda pucat itu dibingungkan dengan semuanya. Sebenarnya dia memiliki spekulasi yang nyaris mendekati kenyataan tentang maksud Siwon terhadapnya, dan itu membuat kepalanya terasa ditimpa beban berat. Kedekatan mereka sebagai sahabat selama ini, baru kali ini Kyuhyun mengevaluasi semuanya. Siwon yang seolah menjadi benteng baginya, Siwon yang seolah menjadi tiang, Siwon yang seolah menjadi atap, Siwon yang seolah menjadi tempatnya melepas kepenatan, Siwon yang...Kyuhyun bahkan tidak bisa menyebut satu persatu arti Siwon baginya.

Kyuhyun memberanikan diri menatap pemuda tinggi yang berdiri didepannya. Dia kembali merasakan ada salahsatu simpul dalam tubuhnya bekerja ekstra, terasa berdenyut dan seolah menghantarkan suatu letupan kecil disetiap inchi sel tubuhnya, membuatnya terasa meremang dan berdesir. Kyuhyun tidak terlalu mempedulikannya selama ini, namun ketika dia ingin mengevaluasi semuanya, dia merasakan itu nyata dan dapat dirasakan. Dan Kyuhyun berusaha untuk mengais akal sehatnya, akal sehat dia sebagai laki-laki dalam memandang Siwon sebagai laki-laki.

Dan ternyata Kyuhyun merasa dilemahkan perlahan ketika menyaksikan langsung bagaiamana seorang Kim Stella. Gadis cantik dengan kesempurnaan yang seakan melingkupinya. Keindahan fisik yang ternyata jauh lebih indah dari bayangannya selama ini, keanggunan seorang putri yang dididik dalam keluarga terhormat dan kecerdasan yang terpancar, bahkan hanya dari cara dia memandang sebuah objek. Dan untuk pertama kalinya Kyuhyun merasakan dia merasa rendah diri dihadapan seorang perempuan, merasa tidak bisa setara dan merasa tidak ada yang bisa dia perjuangkan.

Dari mulai dia diperkenalkan sebagai sahabat Choi Siwon yang sudah dianggap bagian dari keluarga Choi, dan sepanjang jamuan makan malam yang berlangsung lebih dari dua jam dan terlibat dalam obrolan tentang penentuan pengumuman pertunangan, Kyuhyun sudah merasakan tubuhnya terasa melemah.

"Cho Kyuhyun, kurasa masih ada waktu sebelum pengumuman pertunangan. Aku tetap menunggu."

Siwon meremas bahu Kyuhyun, dan mengecup rambut Kyuhyun sekilas membuat pemuda itu mematung.

"Segera masuk kedalam dan tidur babycho, besok kau shift pagi. Aku akan tidur dikamar lain"

Kyuhyun tidak memberikan jawaban apapun, matanya kembali terpejam. Berusaha tetap tenang meski entah kenapa sesuatu dalam dirinya mulai beraksi cepat ketika mendapat kecupan singkat dari sahabatnya itu.

'Kenapa kau tidak tidur disini saja, dikamarmu, denganku, seperti biasanya..' Lirih Kyuhyun yang tentu tidak dia ucapkan.

WONKYU

EVERADIT

Waktu, waktu yang diberikan Siwon kepada Kyuhyun untuk berpikir itu tidak pernah terjadi. Waktu yang diharapkan bisa merubah sebuah rencana. Memang Siwon tidak lagi menyinggung atau mendesak Kyuhyun untuk hal itu. Choi Siwon, pemuda itu cukup memperhatikan bagaimana Kyuhyun menghabiskan waktu yang diberikan dengan menenggelamkan diri pada tumpukan jurnal penilitian, pertemuan dan seminar ilmiah yang seperti tiada habisnya, jadwal jaga didepartemen anak yang tidak pernah sesibuk ini. Mereka memang masih selalu menghabiskan makan siang atau makan malam bersama, masih membicarakan keseharian masing-masing, masih saling memandang ketika menjelang tidur, tapi ada dimana satu moment dalam kebersamaan mereka ketika rasa canggung melanda, seolah terjebak dalam dunia kabut, terasa abu-abu.

Untuk suatu alasan yang tidak jelas, Kyuhyun akan menghindari lampu penerang jalan atau terkadang bahkan berdiri tepat dibawahnya. Hanya ingin memastikan apakah hatinya baik-baik saja. Namun jawaban yang diberikan tetap sama, dia akan menahan senyuman atau sebaliknya mencoba untuk memantapkan hati dan mengedapankan logika bahwa dia adalah lelaki dan Siwon juga seorang lelaki. Dan itu tidak selalu berhasil...

Sampai pada ketika semua media pemberitaan Korea digegerkan dengan pengumuman pertunangan pewaris Daehan dengan putri dari Golden Tree, maka semuanya seolah tidak bisa mundur lagi. Untuk beberapa kesempatan, moment kebersamaan antara Choi Siwon dan Kim Stella memenuhi beranda gosip diberbagai media. Moment yang sengaja diciptakan oleh kedua pihak.

Dan Kyuhyun harus menjadi yang tersibuk ketika mendapat berondong panggilan telepon dan pesan elektronik dari teman-temannya yang juga teman Siwon, menanyakan kebenaran dari semua gosip yang menyebar. Mendengarkan curhat dan tangisan gadis-gadis atau malah pria nekad yang merasa kesempatan untuk menjadi seseorang seperti Stella hilang. Dan untuk pertama kalinya dia merasa rugi menjadi orang terdekat Siwon, ketika teman-temannya yang lain mencurahkan hati mereka kepada dirinya, lalu dia harus berbicara kepada siapa? Maka membenamkan diri dimeja minibar apartemen mereka ditemani salah satu _Kosta Browne_ koleksinya menjadi salahsatu pilihan.

"Lihat, sekarang siapa yang bodoh Kyu?"

Siwon harus membopong tubuh Kyuhyun yang tertidur dan memindahkannya kekamar mereka. Meskipun keluarga Siwon sudah memintanya kembali kerumah besar agar mudah mempersiapkan pernikahan yang akan digelar tidak kurang dari sebulan lagi, namun Siwon masih rutin mengunjungi apartemen yang ditinggalinya bersama Kyuhyun.

"Hhnngggg kaukah itu Hyung? Kau pulang?" Dalam pengaruh kadar alkohol, Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk pipi Siwon yang membaringkannya ditempat tidur.

Hanya usapan didahi Kyuhyun menjadi jawaban yang diberikan Siwon.

"Aku baru tahu kalau dokter sepertimu bisa mabuk karena wine, berapa banyak yang kau minum hmmm?"

"Hhhh..." Hanya erangan tidak jelas yang diberikan Kyuhyun. "Tuxedomu sudah kupilihkan Hyung, tuxedo hitam, karena kau menolak memakai warna putih. Kau selalu mengatakan warna putih hanya cocok untukku, benar?"

Siwon menatap nanar pemuda yang kini terbaring dengan selimut yang menutupi tubuh hingga dadanya.

"Lalu apa kau memilihkan yang tepat untukku?"

"Tentu, dan Nona Kim Stella yang cantik sempat menolak beberapa kali ..." Kyuhyun mengubah posisinya jadi memunggungi Siwon yang duduk ditepi tempat tidur. "Dia jelas menginginkan kau sendiri yang memilihkan tuxedomu sendiri dan menemaninya memilih gaun pengantin. Calon suami yang buruk."

"Kau yang membuatku seperti itu.." Bisik Siwon tepat ketika dia merengkuh bahu Kyuhyun dan menyandarkan dagunya dipundak pemuda dengan aroma tubuh yang menenangkan.

**WONKYU**

**EVERADIT**

"Kukira Kyuhyunie yang akan lebih dulu menikah, bukan pemuda berhati dingin ini." Sindir Choi Kiho disela makan siang keluarga yang digelar setelah acara _rehearsal_ upacara penyembahan leluhur sebagai salahsatu tahapan dalam pernikahan Choi Siwon dengan Stella Kim nantinya.

Siwon yang duduk diujung sebelah kanan, seolah tidak mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan Ayahnya. Dia terlihat sangat menikmati makanan yang dihidangkan, makanan tradisional yang sama akan tersaji dipernikahannya kelak.

"Kyuhyunnie kami belum sematang Hyungnya Kiho Oppa..bahkan dia belum menyelesaikan study Dokter spesialisnya." Kim Hanna, ibu Kyuhyun yang sengaja datang dari Taiwan mengulas senyum halus, membelai lengan putranya yang duduk disampingnya.

"Hmmm andaikan Siwon dan Kyuhyun bisa mengulang apa yang kita lakukan dulu, pasti mengharukan. Menikah dihari yang sama dengan pasangan masing-masing." Ibu Siwon menatap Kyuhyun yang sibuk mengunyah makanan. "Kyuhyunie, apa kau sudah memiliki kekasih?"

"Uhuk..uhuk.."

"Uhuk..uhuk.."

Siwon dan Kyuhyun serempak terbatuk dan hampir tersedak makanannya sendiri.

"Ani..Immo, pertanyaan macam apa itu?" Kyuhyn berkilah dan meminum air putih yang disodorkan ibunya.

"Aigoo...anak manis seperti Kyuhyunnie, bagaimana mungkin tidak memiliki kekasih. hey..Siwon-ah kau pasti tahu sesuatu bukan?"

Siwon meletakan sumpitnya, beralih menatap Kyuhyun yang duduk tepat diseberang meja."Yang kutahu, dia tidak pernah berani mengungkapkan perasannya Eomma."

"Uhuk..uhuk.."

Kyuhyun kembali terbatuk, Ibunya bahkan membantu dengan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya.

"Jinjja? Hanna-ya..baiknya segera kau tanyakan siapa orangnya." Choi Kiho berujar dengan antusias. "Yah..Siwon-ah, apa artinya kau mengetahui siapa orang beruntung itu?"

Siwon menatap intens Kyuhyun, membuat pemuda bermata bulat indah itu beringsut dalam duduknya, merasa tidak nyaman.

"Entahlah Appa, dia tidak mau jujur. Tapi suatu saat aku akan membuatnya bicara jujur."

Dan Kyuhyun kembali terbatuk, kali ini lebih hebat. Membuat mata dan pipinya memerah, kedua tangannya berusaha membekap mulut. Dia memberi isyarat untuk meminta ijin keluar ruangan VVIP Daehan Longue Hotel.

Kyuhyun tergesa menuju bagian lain dari Lounge mewah yang dimiliki Daehan Hotel, bukan toilet yang dia tuju melainkan lift. Beruntung, lift yang dia pesan segera terbuka. Ketika kakinya melangkah kedalam lift, sepasang kaki lain mendahuluinya. Choi Siwon.

"Hyung.."

Siwon sama sakali tidak menggubris panggilan Kyuhyun, dia menempelkan _acces card_ ke pemindai dan secara otomatis lift bergerak berlawanan dari lantai yang dipesan Kyuhyun sebelumnya. Lantai teratas Daehan Hotel, yang hanya ditempati satu kamar Royal President Suit. Dan lift itu akan mengantarkan mereka kesana.

Awalnya Kyuhyun terkaget, tapi ketika dia merasakan telapak tangannya digenggam, pemuda itu hanya mengigigit bibirnya.

Siwon menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun erat, menariknya kedepan pintu yang terbuka setelah Siwon memasukan _Key card_nya.

"Kenapa kita kesini Hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun, dia berusaha menepis tangan Siwon, dan tidak berhasil.

Siwon tidak melepaskan Kyuhyun, dan kini justru menghempaskan tubuh pemuda yang lebih kecil darinya keatas tempat tidur.

"Yah.."Protes Kyuhyun, dia mengusap pergelangan tangan yang memerah.

"Sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini Kyu? Waktunya tinggal seminggu."

"Memangnya aku kenapa Choi Siwon?" Kyuhyun menatap tajam Siwon yang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Panggil aku Hyung Cho Kyuhyun!" Bentak Siwon. "Demi Tuhan, kau ingin membuatku menderita? Kau ingin menyaksikan semuanya terluka?"

"Mwoo? Kau yakin sekali akan menderita, bagian mana dari pernikahanmu yang akan membuatmu menderita? Siapa yang akan terluka? Stella-ssi calon istri yang sangat tepat untukmu. Dan semua orang setuju dengan itu."

"Tapi aku tidak mencintainya Cho Kyuhyun. Dan aku sudah mengatakan sendiri padanya."

"Ahahah.." Kyuhyun tergelak." Apa didunia ini masih ada yang percaya bahwa cinta menjadi syarat pernikahan? Picik sekali." Kyuhyun mendecih "Kau hanya tidak pernah mengalaminya saja, kau tidak pernah benar-benar merasakan jatuh cinta Hyung.'

Choi Siwon mengusap wajahnya kasar. "Lalu jika kukatakan aku mencintai seseorang, maka aku bisa menikahi orang yang kucintai itu Kyu?" Siwon mencondongkan badannya ke arah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memundurkan wajahnya, "A-apa maksudmu? Itu.."

Mmppphhhh...

Siwon menangkap bibir Kyuhyun dengan bibirnya, Mengunci perlawanan yang dilakukan Kyuhyun yang tentu tidak akan pernah berhasil.

Siwon merapatkan kunciannya pada bibir Kyuhyun, menekan tengkuk Kyuhyun dan menarik Kyuhyun kedalam pangkuannya dengan sekali gerakan.

"MMppphhh..HHhhh"

Kyuhyun berusaha merapatkan bibirnya, tangannya tidak berhenti meronta. Namun siapalah Kyuhyun ketika melawan dominasi Siwon. Perlahan pemuda berkulit pucat itu harus menyerah pada belaian bibir Siwon diatas bibirnya, jatuh pada jebakan lidah Siwon yang bergerak dicelah bibirnya, takluk pada remasan dan jelajahan lembut tangan Siwon pada tengkuk dan pinggannya. Kyuhyun harus mengakui, bahwa tubuhnya secara perlahan terperosok pada perangkap Siwon.

"Euunnghh..." Sebuah desahan lolos dari pemuda pucat itu, kedua lengannya merengkuh bahu Siwon, tangannnya menggapai rambut Siwon dan meremasnya.

Bibirnya mengimbangi lumatan dan hisapan yang diberikan bibir Siwon, sesekali lidahnya ikut bergerak dan merasakan mulutnya mengering karena dihisap. Tubuhnya terasa dipenjara dalam kubangan jelly, dia mempercayakan kedua lengan kokoh Siwon untuk menopang tubuhnya agar tidak terjerembab.

Akal sehatnya masih bekerja, dan itu tidak berpengaruh sama sekali pada keinginannya untuk tetap mempertahankan posisinya saat ini. Tinggal seminggu, tinggal seminggu dan pria yang sekarang sedang mencumbu bibirnya akan melakukan hal yang sama pada orang lain. Tinggal seminggu, dan kebersamaan yang telah dilaluinya bersama pria yang kini mendesah bersamanya akan berkurang atau mungkin hilang. Tinggal seminggu, dan dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk mencegah semua itu, bukan...tapi dia tidak berhak melakukan apapun.

Tesss...

Siwon merasakan rasa asin sebagai tambahn rasa ciuman mereka, setelah sebelumnya rasa manis samar berpadu dengan rempah sisa dari menu makan siang mereka, kini rasa asin ikut terkecap. Awalnya Siwon tidak mempedulikannya, namun ketika dirasakannya permukaan pipi Kyuhyun terasa basah, barulah Siwon menyadari jika pria yang diciumnya meneteskan air mata, menangis ditengah ciuman intim mereka.

Siwon memundurkan wajahnya, memutuskan tautan bibir, menangkup wajah Kyuhyun yang basah dengan air mata. Menatapnya penuh luka

"Kyuhyun..BabyCho.."Lirih Siwon, hatinya pedih menyaksikan Kyuhyun menahan isakan. "Apa aku melukaimu sayang?" Siwon mencium kelopak mata Kyuhyun bergantian.

Kyuhyun hanya mampu menggelengkan kepala pelan, dia memilih menelunsupkan wajahnya keperpotongan leher Siwon, dan meraung disana. Menyebabkan hati Siwon merasa teriris.

.

.

.

.

Matahari musim semi selalu indah, bahkan ketika pada batas ufuk sekalipun, meninggalkan semburat jingga yang sebentar lagi akan tertelan pekatnya malam.

Dua pemuda masih tetap mempertahankan posisi mereka, saling berpelukan, dengan pemuda yang bertubuh kecil didekap erat dari arah belakang oleh pemuda satunya yang bertubuh lebih besar. Arah pandangan mereka tertuju pada garis terbenanmnya matahari.

"Kyuhyunie, apa kau akan terus keras kepala seperti ini?"

"Bukan keras kepala Hyung, tapi kita mencoba untuk mencari arah hidup pada garis yang seharusnya."

"Dengan mengorbankan kebahagiaan kita?"

Cho Kyuhyun membalikan badan, menatap langsung pada mata tajam pria yang terus mendekapnya selama lima jam terakhir, bahkan tidak melepasnya ketika dirinya tertidur setelah lelah menangis.

"Kita tidak pernah tahu jalan apa yang akan kita tempuh, apakah kebahagiaan atau sebaliknya., Apa kau seyakin itu untuk tidak bahagia?"

"Tentu Kyu, tanpamu mana mungkin aku bisa bahagia." Choi Siwon menyentuh pipi Kyuhyun yang masih menyisakan jejak air mata meski telah mengering.

"Kita hanya belum mencobanya."

"Cho Kyuhyun, hidup tidak seperti objek penelitian. Bisa di uji coba dan menggantinya jika kemudian mendapati kesalah."

"Setidaknya langkah awal sudah pada posisi yang benar Siwon Hyung. Meletakan segalanya pada kodrat, kodrat laki-laki untuk mencari pendamping seorang perempuan, itu awal yang benar."

"Lalu kita akan menderita?"

"Kita belum mencobanya, aku...aku bahkan belum sepenuhnya mengerti dengan apa yang sekarang kurasakan, Aku terbiasa denganmu, tidak pernah sekalipun selama belasan tahun terakhir aku jauh darimu, dan sekarang...benar aku merasa sakit ketika mengetahui kau akan memiliki kehidupan lain, dan tidak ada aku didalamnya, dan benar..aku menyadari bahwa artimu untuku adalah segalanya. Aku merasakannya...atau mungkin baru kali ini aku menyadarinya, tapi aku tidak mau mendasarkan apa yang kurasakan saat ini menjadi pemutus suatu hal yang besar Hyung."

"Lalu kita bisa menunggu Kyu, aku bisa menunggu sampai kau yakin dengan keputusanmu, yakin dengan perasaanmu. Aku tidak perlu untuk menikah dengan orang lain."

"Jika seperti itu, artinya kita hanya membenarkan apa yang kita lakukan. Aku sendiri tidak yakin dengan kebenaran dari apa yang kurasakan aku."

Air mata mulai menggenang di sudut mata indah seorang Cho Kyuhyun, dia diliputi kebingungan. Apa yang dia rasakan?

"Setidaknya, kita melangkah dijalan yang benar." Lanjutnya kemudian

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun untuk beberapa saat, mencoba menyelami apa yang dirasakan pemuda yang ada dihadapannya kini.

"Jadi kau tidak yakin padaku Kyu?"

"Bukan padamu, tapi pada hatiku. Aku takut Hyung...aku tidak siap.. hiks.." Dan airmata itu kembali meluncur. "Jadi kumohon.., berilah kesempatan pada dirimu sendiri untuk mencari kebahagiaan dari orang lain, cobalah...kau tidak akan tahu jika tidak mencobanya. Dan paksakanlah, bukankah banyak pernikahan yang berakhir bahagia meski awalnya terpaksa? Posisimu saat ini adalah awal yang bagus Hyung, percayalah."

"Kyuhyun..."

"Aku..aku berjanji akan bahagia juga Hyung, aku akan berusaha bahagia meski tanpamu. Aku janji.."

"Dan jika tidak? Katakan padaku apa yang harus kulakukan jika aku tidak bahagia? Katakan padaku apa yang harus kulakan jika kau ternyata tidak bahagia?"

"Semuanya hanya jika, bukan?"

"Kyuhyun.."

"Kumohon...kau boleh mengatakan aku pengecut, tapi kumohon Hyung, aku tidak memiliki keyakinan." Kyuhyun menatap sendu Siwon, kedua tangannya menangkup wajah Siwon, membelai lembut pipi yang terasa sedikit kasar.

"Dan kau harus janji satu hal padaku."

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya.

"Jika aku tidak bahagia, kau harus mengambilku kembali. Dan aku pasti akan mengambilmu kembali jika kau tidak bahagia."

"..."

"Dan setelah pernikahan ini, kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku atau berusaha menghindariku. Tetap menjadi Kyuhyun yang kukenal sekarang, tidak ada yang berubah. Mengerti?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk mantap, senyuman terlukis diwajahnya meskipun air mata tetap mengalir.

"Satu lagi, jangan mencoba untuk menekan perasaanmu."

Kyuhyun hanya mengigit bibirnya.

"Kita akan mencobanya selama enam bulan, deal?"

"Mwooo?"

"Enam bulan, atau aku akan menolak pernikahan ini dengan alasan aku mencintaimu."

"Mwooo?"

"Dan berikan aku satu ciuman saat ini juga.."

"Mwo..MMpppppcccchhhhh"

Ketika Choi Siwon mengklaim bibir Cho Kyuhyun, maka sebuah pertaruhan takdir mereka ikatkan. Tidak pernah ada yang tahu dengan kebahagiaan seseorang...dan tidak ada yang tahu dengan siapa kita akan bahagia bukan?

'Maka berusahalah untuk bahagia Hyung, maka aku akan ikut bahagia'

Kyuhyun membuka sedikit matanya yang terpejam, menyaksikan bagaimana mempesonanya paras seorang Choi Siwon ketika terbuai dalam sebuah ciuman. Ciuman yang memabukan, dan entah kapan Kyuhyun akan merasakan lagi sentuhan bibir seorang Choi Siwon. Dan apakah dia berhak untuk mengharapkan suatu hari dia akan merasakan sapuan panas dan menggetarkan dari lidah seorang Choi Siwon?

**To Be Cont..**

**Wakakakakka...(ketawa nista)**

**okeh..okeh...saya tahu ini FF makin ga jelas, dan pendek bingitzzzzz...**

**silahkan kalo mau nimpukin saya, tapi sebelumnya kasih dulu masukan dikotak review, kkkkkk**

**Gomawo buat yang sudah memberi masukan untuk cahap sebelumnya, maaf g bisa sebutin satu-satu, tapi saya baca semuaaanyyaaaaa...**

**Demi Kura-kura dan Kuda hari ini kita bahagiaaaaa (lirikin yang selca)**

**Sebarkan Cinta Wonkyu Sejagad Raya**

**EVERADIT**

**p.s:**

**Saya bukannya pesimis, Cuma hubungan sesama jenis tidaklah mudah bukan? So, FF ini anggap aja unek2 saya (ambil tameng buat menghalau timpukan sandal)**


	3. Chapter 3

**REASON?**

**CAST:**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Choi Siwon**

**Others (sebagian numpang nama aja)**

**Pairing: Wonkyu, WonTel (?)**

**Genre: Maunya Yaoi romance tapi sepertinya gagal, Friendship.**

**Disclaimer: Seperti umumnya sebuah Fanfict, semua nama yang disebut hanya pinjaman semata (meski pengennya jadi nyata), karena sejatinya nama-nama tersebut memiliki cerita kehidupan sendiri. Dan mereka milik Tuhan, mereka sendiri dan keluarga mereka.**

**Satu lagi Fanfict amatir yang lahir dari seorang newbie, mohon dimaklum. Tidak suka, tidak perlu mencoba membacanya. Kritik seperti apapun diterima, asal disampaikan dengan bahasa yang nyaman bagi semua. Dan maaf untuk semua Typo(s)**

**Mengadung konten yang tidak layak bagi usia dibawah 18 Tahun, mohon diperhatikan.**

**Okeh..Enjoy...**

Chapter 3

Braaakkk...

"Tuan Choi yang terhormat, kau mau calon pengantin wanitamu menunggu lama didepan al..tar?"

Sratt..

Cho Kyuhyun spontan membalikan badan, setelah merangsak masuk kekamar seorang Choi Siwon dengan tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu, dan harus disuguhi pemandangan yang membuat pemuda berkulit pucat itu membalikan badan dengan wajah memerah sempurna.

Choi Siwon, pemuda yang banyak dipuja bak Dewa berdiri ditengah kamar hanya dengan mengenakan jubah mandi yang tidak mampu menyembunyikan pahatan dada dan perut dengan cetakan sempurna.

Siwon melempar senyum, mendapati Kyuhyun yang tengah memunggunginya, dan Siwon bisa menebak jika sekarang ini Kyuhyun pasti sedang menggerutu dengan bibirnya yang mengerucut sempurna.

Grep..

"Hei..babycho.."

Siwon mendekat ke arah Kyhunyun, memeluk leher Kyuhyun dengan lengannya dari belakang. Berbisik tepat ditelinga pemuda yang terlihat memerah.

"Iisshh...dasar Tuan tukang pamer"

Kyuhyun memukul lengan yang melingkari lehernya pelan. Siwon terkekeh, menghantarkan tiupan hangat dileher Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa hmm?" Siwon melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan menjauhi Kyuhyun.

Sesaat Kyuhyun merasa kehilangan, hantaran rasa hangat yang beberapa saat lalu melingkupi bagian belakang tubuhnya seolah direnggut tiba-tiba. Dan baru kali ini dia menyadarinya, dan semuanya seolah terlambat.

Kyuhyun mengikuti langkah Siwon yang kini terbenam disebuah ruangan berdinding kaca dengan lusinan stelan dan deretan pakaian. Kyuhyun mengenali sebagain dari mereka adalah stelan yang beberapa hari lalu masih berderet di closet apartemen mereka. Siwon melepas salahsatu tuxedo yang terpajang dibagian sudut ruangan, dipajang dengan special.

"Mau membantuku?" Siwon menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun, yang ditanggapi dengan anggukan ringan.

Kyuhyun bersikap seolah tidak mempedulikan, ketika Siwon melepas jubah mandi menyisakan balutan _brief armany_ dan membuat rona di pipi Kyuhyun bertambah parah. Siwon yang hampir telanjang bukan pemandangan baru baginya, bahkan mereka masih ingat saat-saat mereka mandi bersama. Namun saat ini, entah kenapa terasa berbeda.

Jemari lentik Kyuhyun bergerak mengancingkan kemeja putih Siwon, matanya fokus pada deretan kancing. Jika jantung adalah susunan dari otot lurik, maka dia akan berusaha mati-matian agar kerja otot jantungnya bisa dikontrol. Sayang, kerja jantungnya sama sekali tidak bisa dia kontrol. _Dugeun... dugeun...dugeun..._Dokter muda itu tidak bisa mengontrol kerja jantungnya. Kerasnya pahatan otot tubuh Siwon yang tidak sengaja menyapa permukaan telapak tangannya, warna kulit Siwon yang lebih gelap dari warna kulitnya, dan aroma tubuhnya. _Cologne_ bercampur dengan _after shave_...

"Kau mengganti _after shave_-mu Hyung?"

Tangan Kyuhyun kini bergerak disekeliling kerah kemeja Siwon, sentuhan-sentuhan ringan dari jemari lentik itu menimbulkan getaran halus dikulit leher Siwon, dan Siwon berusaha untuk tidak mengerang.

"Hmmm..."

"Aromanya berbeda, sedikit menyegat."

" Aku sendiri harus membiasakan diri untuk mengganti aroma yang menempel dalam tubuhku. Tergantung istriku nanti menginginkan seperti apa."

Kyuhyun menghentikan pergerakan tangannya sejenak, membiarkan _bow tie_ yang dikenakan Siwon tergantung begitu saja. Menghasilkan seringai samar dari bibir tipis seorang Choi Siwon.

Kyuhyun melanjutkan pekerjaannya, menyimpulkan dasi, menyampirkan tuxedo dan merapikan beberapa lipatan, dan menyudahinya dengan segera.

" Semuanya sudah menunggu di bawah Hyung."

Siwon menatap punggung Kyuhyun yang berlalu meninggalkan kamar, punggung yang biasanya dia bisa dekap tanpa ada beban apapun sebelmunya.

WONKYU

EVERADIT

Seperti umumnya permberkatan suatu pernikahan, selalu diliputi keharuan dan khidmat. Nuansa putih yang mendominasi, aroma wangi bunga mawar putih, iringan musik yang nyaman menyapa, dan senyum yang tersemat hampir disemua tamu yang hadir seakan menjadi penyempurna semuanya.

Tepat diujung lorong antara kursi putih yang berjejer, didepan altar berhias bunga. Berdiri seorang pemuda, tegap, dengan ekspresi tidak terbaca. Sebelumnya dia berjalan melintasi karpet putih, dengan seorang pemuda lain yang berjalan sedikit dibelakangnya. Sang pengantin pria dengan best man-nya. Seorang pemuda berbadan kokoh dan tegap dengan pahatan wajah yang tidak akan pernah habis dikagumi, dan seorang pemuda lain dengan badan yang lebih kecil, tidak terlalu kecil, hanya saja kesan halus seakan mewarnai sosok pemuda berkulit pucat itu.

Semuanya tersenyum memperhatikan kedua pemuda itu berjalan berdampingan, terlihat bersinar. Choi Siwon dan Cho Kyuhyun, dua pemuda yang selalu mendapat perhatian lebih apalagi jika mereka berjalan berdua seperti itu.

Sang pengantin wanitalah yang akan merebut perhatian. Putri dari Golden Tree, gadis yang seakan menjadi legenda dibalik sosok anggun dan kecantikan ragawinya. Siapa yang meragukan pesonanya. Pernikahan yang sempurna, mereka menyebutnya seperti itu.

Dengan gaun pengantin putih yang membalut tubuh rampingnya, _veil_ yang menutupi rambut hingga wajahnya, sosok itu mampu membuat siapa saja menahan napas ketika melihatnya.

Ketika tangan sang gadis diganggam oleh pemuda yang akan mengikat janji suci pernikahan, ketika seorang pemimpin agama membimbing ikrar janji suci, ketika ikrar terucap dari bibir keduanya, ketika sepasang cincin tersemat, dan ketika sebuah ciuman menjadi pertanda awal suatu hubungan yang intim antara suami istri. Semunya seolah menjadi awal kehidupan baru.

Dan semuanya tampak sempurna, gumaman kekaguaman, tepuk tangan anggun yang diberikan mengiringi langkah sepasang suami istri baru yang berjalan meninggalakan altar pemberkatan, bersamaan dengan tetesan air mata seorang pemuda yang seolah terlupakan. Tidak ada satupun yang memperhatikan...

.

.

.

.

.

Pernikahan Choi Siwon putra dari Daehan Co dengan Kim Stella putri dari Golden Tree, peristiwa besar yang seakan menjadi ledakan pemberitaan Korea. Sayangnya, semuanya hanya menjadi spekulasi dan perkiraan-perkiraan. Megahnya pesta pernikahan dan hiruk pikuknya segala kemewahan tidak pernah terjadi. Hanya ada resepsi tertutup yang hanya dihadiri keluarga dan rekan kolega terbatas. Semuanya menelan kekecewaan...terutama dari pihak pers yang tidak satupun diundang atau diperkenankan meliput pemberitaan.

Choi Siwon, menolak semua bentuk publisitas dan jenis gemerlap pesta yang ditawarkan. Tidak ada yang bisa membantah mengingat hanya dari segi itulah Siwon ikut peduli dalam mempersiapakan pernikahannya, selebihnya diserahkan pada _organizer_, pihak keluarga dan Kyuhyun..

Pesta tertutup yang tetap berkelas, terasa intim dengan sedikitnya tamu yang hadir. Doa dan puji-pujian bagi sang pengantin terus mengalir. Berbagai estimasi tentang masa depan keduanya, perubahan-perubahan yang mungkin akan terjadi pada perekonomian Korea setelah penyatuan dua keluarga, menjadi topik utama pembicaraan tamu yang hadir.

Siwon memijit keningnya, jelas ini bukan situasi yang diinginkannya. Oh apa perlu diingatkan jika sedari awal semuanya tidak dia inginkan. Tapi semuanya kini sudah terjadi.

Membebaskan diri dari obrolan formal yang membosankan, pemuda ah tepatnya pria itu memilih untuk berkeliling, meninggalkan wanita yang berstatus istrinya ditengah kerumunan wanita penggosip.

Langkah kaki membawanya kesalahsatu sudut _hall_ tempat berlangsungnya pesta. Disana, dibagian dimana deretan _buffet_ tersaji. Seorang pemuda dengan balutan stelan formal, tampak bergerak tidak wajar. Sudah lebih dari satu jam sejak pesta itu dimulai, pemuda itu tetap berdiri disudut itu. Mengitari deretan meja panjang dengan berbagai hidangan pesta diatasnya. Dishes yang dia pegang sudah berganti beberapa kali seiring bergantinya menu yang dia nikmati-ditelan bulat-bulat lebih tepatnya.

Siwon menyadarinya, sejak awal Siwon memperhatikan bagaimana Kyuhyun melahap menu _buffet_ yang dihidangkan. Semua jenis sallad yang disediakan _sallad bar_, cream soup dengan berbagai isian, soup asparragus, cocktail, dan cake dengan berbagai _flavour_. Pipinya menggembung sempurna, dan Siwon yakin hanya dua tiga kali kunyah kemudian semuanya lenyap dikerongkongan. Kyuhyun saat makan adalah pemandangan yang sangat disukai Siwon, maka untuk kali ini adalah pengecualian. Kyuhyun tampak menyedihkan dimata Siwon.

"Kyu...Yak..Cho Kyuhyun."

"Uhuk...uhuk...uhuk..."

Kyuhyun menepuk dadanya, matanya melotot dengan wajah yang memerah, tersedak.

"Makanan-makanan itu akan membunuhmu Cho Kyuhyun. Kumohon berhentilah.." Siwon menepuk punggung Kyuhyun pelan, mengusapnya lembut.

Kyuhyun masih menstabilkan napas, memastikan jalur napas dan pencernaannya terpisah sempurnan sebelum dia berbicara.

"Kemunculanmu yang tiba-tiba yang akan membunuhku Hyung." Kyuhyun melirik tajam kearah Siwon, melap bibirnya dengan ujung jas yang dikenakannya.

"Perutmu akan meledak Kyu, pergilah ke Toilet dan keluarkan semuanya disana sekarang juga."

Kyuhyun mendelik. "Isshh...itu menjijikan. Apa aku salah jika menikmati semua makanan yang lezat ini? Oh..kau belum mencobanya Hyung. Kau tahu, Immo dan aku yang memilih menunya, dan semuanya tampak sempurna bukan? Cobalah..."

Kyuhyun mengerakan tangannnya disekitar menu _buffet_, menatap mereka dengan pandangan bangga. Bergerak kesana kemari, mengambil _dish_ dan mengisinya dengan berbagai menu, yang kemudian dia mulai memakannya, kembali.

Srett..

Siwon merebut _medium dish_ yang dipegang Kyuhyun, meletakannya dengan kasar disudut meja.

Siwon meletakan kedua tangannya dipinggang, matanya menatap Kyuhyn tajam. Mengamati wajah Kyuhyun dengan air mata yang terkumpul disudut matanya. Dan tubuh Kyuhyun yang seakan menahan gigil, jemari tangan yang saling meremat, bola mata yang bergerak gelisah, bagi Siwon itu adalah pemandangan yang sangat menyedihkan dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"Pulanglah Kyu, kau akan SAKIT jika tetap bertahan disini. Aku akan menyuruh Sopir Jang mengantarmu." Siwon menatap Kyuhyun lembut. Tangannya bergerak ingin mengusap pipi pucat yang tampak semakin pucat dengan keringat dingin yang meluncur dari keningnya. Tapi ditepis Kyuhyun dengan kasar.

"Ani...ini pesta pernikahanmu. Aku..."

"PULANGLAH DAN BERHENTI MEMBANTAH CHO KYUHYUN."

Teriakan keras Siwon mengalihkan semua perhatian. Pengantin pria dan seorang pemuda berkulit pucat berdiri berhadapan, dengan salahsatu diantara mereka tampak gemetaran.

"Hei Nak...apa yang terjadi?" Choi Kiho menatap keduanya tenang. "Apa Siwon menganggumu Kyunnie?"

Siwon mengusap wajahnya kasar, dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyuhyun yang kini direngkuh oleh ibunya sendiri.

"Demi Tuhan Siwon, apa yang kau lakukan pada Kyuhyun? Ini bahkan pesta pernikahanmu." Nyonya Choi menarik kepala Kyuhyun agar bersandar di bahunya.

"Apa Kyuhyun bersikap keras kepala lagi Siwon?" Kim Hanna, ibu Kyuhyun mengusap lengan Siwon dan tersenyum lembut.

"Kyuhyun harus pulang, dia sakit." Siwon kembali menatap Kyuhyun yang tampak jauh lebih pucat.

"Tidak, aku akan tetap disini sampai pestanya selesai."

"Kau sakit Kyu?" Choi Kiho tidak segan menyentuh pipi Kyuhyun dengan telapak tangannya. Merasakan keringat dingin yang makin membanjiri pelipisnya. "Benar, kau perlu istirahat. Kau seorang dokter, tentu kau lebih tahu apa yang kau perlukan Nak."

"Choi Samchon, aku..."

"Kali ini aku berada dipihak putraku Nak, istirahatlah. Apa kau mau menggunakan salahsatu kamar dihotel ini?"

Kyuhyun menundukan wajahnya, dia tidak bisa memungkiri kepalanya terasa sangat pusing, jangan lupakan perutnya yang terasa mengembang beberapa kali lipat dengan isinya yang seperti diputar.

"A-Aku pulang ke apartemen kami saja." Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. 'Pulang ke apartemen kami?' Mulai saat ini, kata-kata kami harus dihilangkan.

"Apa Eomma harus menemanimu sayang?" Kim Hanna menangkup wajah Kyuhyun, mengamati raut pucat putra tunggalnya.

Kyuhyun menggeleng "Eomma tetaplah disini, mereka membutuhkanmu. Dan apartemen-**ku** belum selesai dirapikan setelah kepindahan Siwon Hyung."

Semuanya bernapas lega ketika melihat Kyuhyun mau menurut dan pulang lebih awal dengan diantar Sopir Jang. Dan dari semuanya, Siwon lah yang merasakan kelegaan luar biasa. Dia tidak lagi harus menyaksikan Kyuhyun ditengah pesta pernikahannya, dia tidak lagi harus menahan diri untuk menghampiri pemuda itu dan menikmati pesta dengan mengobrol ringan sambil menyaksikan gerakan pipi Kyuhyun yang asik dengan hidangan pesta seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan ketika menghadiri sebuah pesta. Oh dan yang terpenting, sejak ini adalah pesta pernikahannya sendiri maka Siwon seharusnya mengembangkan senyum dengan berdiri disamping istri yang sejak tadi dilupakannya.

Dan disana, Kim Stella berdiri anggun dengan gaun sewarna peach yang memperlihatkan bahu dan punggung indahnya. Mengamati semuanya, bahkan ketika suami yang harusnya selalu berdiri disampingnya justru memilih menemui orang lain dan memberikan afeksi yang baru pertama kali dilihatnya dari seorang Choi Siwon. Afeksi yang harusnya ditujukan kepadanya, mulai saat ini.

WONKYU

EVERADIT

Kyuhyun memandang jauh kedalam hitamnya malam dan kerlipan lampu, Seoul dimalam hari bagaikan hamparan bintang di antariksa. Pemandangan favoritnya yang bisa dia nikmati dari jendela kamar apartemennya. Setelah memuntahkan keseluruhan isi perutnya, menegak sesendok antasida untuk menetralkan asam lambung yang membuat perutnya tidak nyaman, pemuda itu kini berbaring sambil memandangi kerlipnya malam.

Tempat tidur besar itu terasa semakin besar dalam beberapa hari ini, tubuhnya seperti tenggelam dalam tumpukan bantal lembut dan bed sheet, sendirian. Dia menghadapakan tubuhnya kearah jendela, tidak sekalipun dia merubah posisi berbaringnya, terlebih menghadap kearah dimana dia biasa menemukan sosok lain yang akan selalu berbaring disampingnya, mengobrol ini itu sebelum masuk kealam mimpi, menyenandungkan sebuah lagu bersama, saling memukul dengan bantal sampai keduanya kelelahan, atau bahkan saling berpelukan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum getir, bukankah ini pilihannya? Memilih mengembalikan semuanya pada jalan yang seharusnya? Mengiringinya sampai kedepan altar? Menyaksikannya mengucap ikrar suci pernikahan? Berdiri ditengah pesta pernikahan?

Dan nyatanya Kyuhyun sama sekali belum bisa mengantisipasi semuanya dengan benar. Semuanya tidak sesuai rencana, dia ternyata melangkahkan kaki dengan gemetar ketika mengiringi langkah Siwon kedepan altar, dia ternyata berusaha menulikan telinga ketika Siwon mengucapkan ikrar pernikahan, dia ternyata tersenyum pahit ketika Siwon menyematkan cincin dijari istrinya, dan dia tidak kuasa untuk tidak menangis ketika melihat bibir yang pernah melumat dan dilumatnya harus menyentuh bibir orang lain. Dan puncak semuanya adalah ketika dia harus berada ditengah pesta bahagia seorang Choi Siwon dengan Kim Stella, meyaksikan keduanya berdiri berdampingan, mendapat ucapan selamat dari semua orang. Dan Kyuhyun tidak sekuat itu untuk memperlihatkan ekpresi turut berbahagia yang selama ini telah dia rancang. Tidak, dia ternyata tidak mampu.

Saat ini dia tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Pemuda pucat itu kini meraung, menumpahkan air matanya, memukul-mukul dadanya, menggigit ujung bantal, berharap dengan semua itu himpitan yang dia rasakan didada akan hilang atau setidaknya berkurang. Dia sudah mengambil keputusan, dan dia tidak mau menyesalinya. Bukahkan dia berjanji untuk bahagia? Bukankah dia berjanji untuk memberi kesempatan pada Siwon untuk bahagia dengan tanpa dirinya? Nyatanya diawal, dia merasa menjadi yang tersakiti. Dia akan menerima semua kesakitan itu, dimulai dari malam ini, malam dimana Siwon memulai tugasnya sebagai suami seseorang, dan mungkin menjadi malam awal dari kebahagiaan Siwon sebagai laki-laki.

Kyuhyun bernapas tersenggal diantara tangisannya, membiarkan air matanya tumpah tanpa harus dia tahan. Tangannya meremat ujung _bedsheet_, _bedsheet_ dengan bagian silver menyelimuti tubuhnya. Bagian yang seharusnya menjadi bagian Siwon karena dia memilih bagian _babyblue_ dari corak _bedsheet_ itu.

Kyuhyun mencium _bedsheet_ itu, berusaha mengais aroma yang mungkin tertinggal dari pria yang kini tidak lagi berada disampingnya. Dia masih ingat ketika mereka berdua berdebat hebat saat memilih corak _bedsheet_, Kyuhyun dengan pilihan warna _babyblue_ dan Siwon dengan corak _grey_ kearah silver. Mereka hanya memerlukan satu _bedsheet_ untuk tempat tidur tunggal mereka, dan mereka memiliki selera yang berbeda. Perdebatan itu berakhir ditangan seorang penjahit yang bisa menyatukan dua corak _bedsheet_ itu menjadi satu. Penjahit yang menatap heran keduanya, dan terbatuk hebat ketika Siwon memperkenalkan Kyuhyun sebagai istri yang baru dinikahinya. Dan Siwon harus rela kepala dan rambutnya menjadi target penjambakan semena-mena seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Itu _bedsheet_ kombinsai mereka yang pertama, karena berikutnya menyusul _bedsheet-bedsheet_ lain dengan penggabungan corak yang ekstrim. Kyuhyun memilih warna putih dengan corak bunga sakura merah muda, sementara Siwon memilih warna hitam dengan corak grafis. Dan keduanya berhadapan dengan penjahit yang sama yang kali itu menjatuhkan semua peralatan jahitnya begitu Siwon mengatakan kalau Kyuhyun sedang mengandung anak mereka yang berjenis kelamin perempuan, sehingga memilih _bedsheet_ yang terkesan feminin. Kyuhyun berhasil meninju perut Siwon karena telah mengatakan hal-hal diluar nalar, dia yang seorang pria bisa mengandung? Jika iya, maka kiamat sungguh sudah sangat dekat.

Kyuhyun makin menenggalamkan wajahnya dibalik _bedsheet_. Apakah setelah ini Siwon akan menemui penjahit yang sama dengan dua _bedsheet_ yang akan disatukan? Menyatukan dua selera, antara Siwon dan Kim Stella? Ataukah Siwon memilih mengalah pada keinginan istrinya? Kyuhyun menggelangkan kepalanya, dia tidak seharusnya memikirkan hal-hal seperti itu. Mereka pasangan menikah kini, tentu ada hal-hal romantis yang akan dilakukan suami istri. Kyuhyun harusnya menjauhkan pemikiran-pemikiran tentang itu.

Pik Pik

Titititittttt

Kyuhyun merasa kesehatannya memang benar-benar terganggu. Setelah memaksakan memasukan banyak makanan kedalam perutnya kemudian memuntahkannya kembali hampir tak tersisa, berusaha mengurangi rasa sakit diperut dan dikepalanya dengan minum obat. Tapi kini Kyuhyun merasa jatuh kedalam halusinasi. Dia baru saja mendengar kode pintu apartemennya terbuka, kode yang hanya diketahui dua orang didunia ini, dia dan Siwon.

Tap Tap Tap

Sekarang bahkan dia bisa mendengar langkah kaki mendekat, langkah kaki ringan namun tegas yang sangat dikenalnya. Kyuhyun menyentuh keningnya, merasakan suhu tubuh, dan dia yakin jika dia tidak demam yang mungkin akan membuatnya berhalusinasi. Tapi langkah kaki itu terdengar nyata? Tidak, dia pasti sedang berhalusinasi karena lelah menangis.

Kreeettttt...

Bahkan Kyuhyun meraskan seolah tempat tidurnya berderit, bergoyang disatu sisi menandakan ada orang lain yang menaikinya. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, mencoba menghalau semua halusinanya. Apakah dia semenyedihkan itu? Apakah dia begitu mengharapkan kehadiran sosok itu disampingnya, saat ini? Dan oh..sekarang dia mencium cologne yang biasa dipakai Siwon? Menggelikan, bukankah Siwon akan mengganti semua aroma yang ada ditubuhnya setelah menikah, sesuai selera istrinya?

"Kyu...babykyu."

Kyuhyun ingin berteriak saja rasanya, kehadiran Siwon seolah nyata dan dia membisikan namanya dengan suara rendah dan berat.

Kyuhyun mengigit bibir, ketika merasakan bahunya ditarik hingga dia berada dalam posisi telentang. Ini bukan halusinasi, karena halusinasi tidak melibatkan gerakan tubuh. Ini mimpi, ya...ini pasti mimpi. Jika itu benar makan Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah berusaha untuk bangun dan meyakinkan semuanya. Yang harus dia lakukan adalah diam, melanjutkan tidur dan menikmati mimpinya.

"Kau sudah tidur Kyu? Apa kau masih sakit?"

Sebuah sapuan hangat dirasakan Kyuhyun pada pipinya, sapuan telapak tangan Siwon yang sedikit kasar namun hangat. Tangan besar itu terus bergerak, menyapu permukaan rahang, dagu dan berakhir dengan menelusuri permukaan bibir bawah Kyuhyun, sedikit menekannya dengan lembut.

Tidak, Kyuhyun sudah tidak tahan lagi, dia harus memastikan semuanya, bangun dari tidurnya.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya, dan langsung disapa dengan senyum lembut Siwon. Mata teduh Siwon menatapnya langsung. Sekejap Kyuhyun hanya mematung, dia bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Melihat wajah Siwon langsung didepan matanya, melihat wajah Siwon tepat berada diatas wajahnya, dekat, terlalu dekat. Bahkan dia bisa merasakan hembusan napas Siwon menerpa kult wajahnya.

"Aku merindukanmu, hanya beberapa jam saja aku tidak melihatmu, aku begitu merindukanmu Kyuhyun."

Siwon memainkan ibu jarinya dibelahan bibir Kyuhyun, merasakan kekenyalan dan kelembutan permukaannya.

Kyuhyun tidak berkedip, takut jika dia mengedipkan matanya sekali saja maka sosok Siwon yang dilihatnya akan lenyap, berganti dengan keheningan.

Siwon membalas tatapan mata Kyuhyun, menelusuri setiap inchi wajah Kyuhyun. Wajah pucat manis yang sejak awal pertemuan mereka membuat Siwon tidak pernah bisa berhenti untuk mengaguminya. Sepasang mata indah dengan warna karamel menjadi pigmen irisnya, hidung mencuat yang mempesona, pipi yang sedikit gempal namun sangat mempesona terlebih ketika tertawa, dagu oval dengan bentuk indah, dan bibir Kyuhyun. Bibir sewarna plump yang lebih sering mengerucut imut, bibir dengan warna yang kontras dengan kulit pucatnya.

Mmpppphh...

Siwon mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Kyuhyun, merasakan kehalusannya dengan bibirnya langsung. Mengecupnya perlahan, lalu melepaskannya. Siwon tersenyum begitu menyaksikan mata Kyuhyun membulat sempurna kemudian mengerjap beberapa kali, mempesona.

Siwon kembali menyapa bibir Kyuhyun dengan bibirnya, kali ini disertai lumatan lembut. Merasakan kekenyalan bibir Kyuhyun dengan kulumannya, mengemut bibir plump itu bergantian atas bawah, dengan ritme lembut.

"Ngghhhh..."

Siwon tersenyum disela kulumannya. Kyuhyun-nya yang selalu tampak polos, Siwon menyukai bagaimana pemuda yang ada dibawahnya kini mendesah. Dan siwon bisa merasakan gesekan halus dipermukaan bibirnya. Kyuhyun merespon ciumannya, dengan sama halusnya.

Ini yang didambanya, ciuman dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun, lumatan lembut dari bibir Kyuhyun, gigitan-gigitan halus yang menggesek permukaan bibirnya. Dan harus Kyuhyun yang melakukannya.

Siwon menelunsupkan tangan kirinya ketengkuk Kyuhyun, sedikit mengangkat wajah Kyuhyun agar lebih merapat dengannya. Sementara tangan kanannya melingkari pinggang Kyuhyun agar lebih merapat dengan tubuhnya.

Keduanya bisa mendengar detak jantung yang menggila ditengah-tengah aktifitas ciuman mereka. Ciuman yang makin dalam dan menuntut dengan desahan dari keduanya. Gelitik memabukan ketika lidah mereka saling bersentuhan, erangan tertahan ketika mulut mereka saling berlomba mengecap setiap sudut mulut pasangannya, dan Kyuhhyun menjadi pihak yang harus mendesah pasrah ketika Siwon mendominasinya penuh. Melilit lidah, menggelitik langit-langit mulutnya yang menghasilkan getaran yang membuat Kyuhyun meremas rambut Siwon.

"Mmmmpppccck...hhhnnn.."

Kyuhyun merasakan bahwa semuanya nyata, bukan halusinasi atau mimpi. Dia dapat merasakan penuh bagaimana bibir Siwon meluncur melwati dagu dan garis rahangnya. Dan Kyuhyun dengan jelas dapat merasakan perih ketika lehernya digigit, merasakan tubuhnya bergetar ketika Siwon menghisap kulit dibekas gigitan. Ya, Siwon nyata, dan semua cumbuan yang diberikan Siwon padanya adalah nyata.

Kyuhyun menjauhkan wajah Siwon dari lekukan lehernya, kedua tangannya menangkup kedua sisi wajah Siwon, wajah tampan yang akhir-akhir ini baru disadari Kyuhyun mampu mempesonanya. Dia seorang laki-laki, dan mustahil rasanya dia merasa terpesona pada laki-laki lainnya. Namun Kyuhyun merasakannya. Kyuhyun akhirnya menyadari bahwa kebersamaannya dengan Siwon selama ini adalah momen yang sangat berharga, kebersamaannya dengan Siwon selama ini adalah anugerah, kebersamaanya dengan Siwon selama ini adalah keindahan hidup. Dan Kyuhyun tersadar, setelah semuanya seolah terlambat.

Lalu bolehkah saat ini dia menginginkan puncak dari keterpesonaan dari sosok yang kini menatapnya lembut. Mendapatkan afeksi lebih dari sosok yang selalu memanjakannya, memiliki kesempurnaan seorang Choi Siwon. Bolehkan? Malam ini? Bolehkah?

"Hyung...Si-won Hy-ung.." Kyuhyun terbata.

"Ya..sayang?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum, membelai lembut wajah Siwon yang kemudian memberikan kecupan lembut tepat dimana lesung pipi Siwon terlihat.

"Kau disini Hyung?" Kyuhyun menatap Siwon, rasa tidak percaya masih melingkupinya, meskipun dia sudah memastikan bahwa dia berada dalam kesadaran penuh. "Kau disini? Bagaimana?"

"Aku merindukanmu, aku mencemaskanmu, dan aku tidak bisa untuk tidak melihatmu malam ini." Siwon mencium ujung hidung mancung Kyuhyun.

"Hiks.."

Mata bulat indah itu kini basah, dan Kyuhyun mulai terisak membuat Siwon yang masih berada diatas tubuhnya kebingungan.

Siwon bangkit dari tubuh Kyuhyun, menarik pemuda itu untuk duduk dipangkuannya dengan saling berhimpitan.

"Hey...ada apa hmm? Kau tidak suka aku ada disini?"

Kyuhyun menggelang pelan, kedua pipinya memerah dengan lelehan air mata masih membasahinya.

"Aku..aku bingung, aku..aku akan jadi jahat kalau aku mengatakan aku juga merindukanmu. Aku jahat karena menginginkanmu ada disini. Hiks... aku harus bagaimana?"

Ingin rasanya Siwon tergelak. Pemuda yang sudah belasan tahun dikenalnya tidak pernah berubah. Demi Tuhan Kyuhyun sudah berusia dua puluh tujuh tahun, tapi ekspresi dan sikapnya seperti remaja 17 tahun.

Siwon mengulum senyum, diusapnya sudut mata Kyuhyun dengan ibu jarinya. "Jika kau jahat, maka aku adalah bos dari penjahatnya. Bagaimana?" Siwon menaik turunkan alisnya, menghasilkan kerucutan dibibir Kyuhyun yang segera dikecup kilat oleh Siwon.

"Kau menginginkanku? Seberapa ingin,hmmm?" Siwon memiringkan kepalanya, berusaha menangkap mata Kyuhyun yang kini menundukan wajahnya.

Kyuhyun memukul bahu Siwon pelan, lalu menyandarkan dagunya dipundak Siwon. Dan bergumam sesuatu yang tidak jelas.

Siwon memejamkan mata, dia jelas adalah penjahatnya disini. Meninggalkan gadis yang baru dinikahinya siang tadi tepat dimalam pengantin mereka untuk menemui orang lain. Menemuai pria yang tidak akan hilang dari hati dan ingatannya, dan dia sekarang sedang memeluk pria itu. Merasakan kehangatan dan kelembutan tubuhnya, menghirup aroma yang selalu disukainya. Siwon menggerakan tangannya, membelai punggung Kyuhyun, menyusuri curva tulang belakang Kyuhyun.

Tidak hanya itu, jemari Siwon mulai menyibak kaus longgar yang dikenakan Kyuhyun, merasakan kelembutan kulit punggung Kyuhyun. Siwon menyeringai ketika tubuh yang ada dalam pangkuannya menggeliat halus. Telapak tangan Siwon kini membelai pinggang Kyuhyun, mengusap halus perut Kyuhyun, meraba bentuknya. Bentuk yang lembut dan halus, berbeda dengan bentuk perutnya sendiri yang cenderung keras.

"Eungghhh..."

Kyuhyun merespon belaian Siwon ditubuhnya dengan lenguhan halus. Tubuhnya makin menggeliat begitu merasakan tangan Siwon kini bergerak makin keatas, menyusuri tulang rusuk dan Kyuhyun tidak bisa menahan desahannya ketika tangan Siwon menyapu tonjolan didadanya.

Kyuhyun menyatukan dahinya dengan dahi Siwon, menghantarkan hasrat melalui tatapan mata. Dan Kyuhyun bisa menangkap hasrat Siwon melalui tatapan matanya yang sayu.

"Hyung..aku menginginkanmu, malam ini aku menginginkanmu."

Siwon mengerjap, dia tentu tidak salah dengar. Kyuhyun-nya mengatakan itu langsung. Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Siwon untuk segera mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun setelah sebelumnya menarik kaos Kyuhyun melewati kepalanya. Kulit pucat yang membalut tubuh Kyuhyun seolah bersinar, dan terlihat sangat halus. Dan disana, dileher bagian kiri Kyuhyun tercetak dengan jelas bercak merah hasil gigitan dan hisapannya.

Kyuhyun merasakan pipinya memanas, dan dia yakin Siwon dapat melihat jelas semburat merah pipinya. Kyuhyun mengigigit bibirnya, Siwon memandangi tubuh bagian atasnya sedemikian intens. Kyuhyun menarik kemeja putih Siwon, kemeja putih sama yang dikenakan Siwon dipesta pernikahannya tadi.

Jemari Kyuhyun melepas kancing kemeja Siwon, yang langsung disambut dengan seriangaian bibir tipis Siwon. Kyuhyun tidak peduli, dia menarik kemeja Siwon dan melepasnya dengan cepat. Hingga kini mereka sama-sama bertelanjang dada. Keduanya mulai saling membelai, menghantarkan buaian-buaian menggoda satu sama lain. Suhu tubuh mereka kian meningkat seiring cumbuan dan ciuman disetiap jengkal tubuh.

Keduanya menampilkan siluet indah, dengan tubuh yang lebih besar dan kokoh melengkung indah diatas tubuh kecil dengan warna kulit putih pucat. Dan ketika lembaran terakhir yang membalut tubuh keduanya tanggal, maka tidak ada lagi pemisah diantara keduanya.

Tubuh yang saling menggesek, tangan yang saling meraba, bibir yang saling mengecap dan napas yang saling berhembus panas.

"AKKKHH..." keduanya tersenggal ketika ereksi mereka bersentuhan, saling menekan, membuat ujung simpul syaraf berloncatan dengan cepat.

Ini adalah pengalaman intim pertama bagi keduanya, pengalaman intim yang selalu membayangi ketika manusia mencapai masa balig-nya. Kini keduanya mengalaminya, dengan orang yang paling mereka rindukan sentuhannya.

Keduanya bergerak gelisah, ada hal yang harus segera mereka tuntaskan, dan mereka tidak bisa untuk menundanya. Terlebih ketika pusat dari kenikmatan tubuh mereka sudah disentuh dan di goda dengan belaian dan stimulan yang membuat keduanya hampir menjerit.

Kyuhyun, pemuda itu tahu benar dimana posisinya. Dia sama-sama pria, dan dia sudah membuktikan bahwa dia adalah pria dewasa yang sehat dihadapan Siwon. Tapi jujur, dia merasakan bahwa dia ingin mendapatkan kenikmatan dimana Siwon yang memimpinnya. Tubuhnya merespon semua cumbuan Siwon seperti layaknya seorang gadis merespon lelakinya. Dan dia ingin diperlakukan seperti seorang gadis, dia ingin dipenuhi bukan memenuhi. Dia ingin menerima bukan memberi, dan Kyuhyun yakin dengan itu.

Maka dengan napas yang makin tersenggal, dan peluh yang makin merembes melewati porinya. Kyuhyun membimbing tangan Siwon untuk menyentuh satu titik paling bawah tubuhnya. Kyuhyun melebarkan kakinya, memastikan tangan Siwon leluasa menyentuh area yang kini mulai berdenyut.

Siwon menelan ludah ketika ujung jarinya menyentuh spot panas ditubuh Kyuhyun. Siwon menatap mata Kyuhyun, melihat raut pemuda itu dengan sungguh-sungguh, mengamati perubahannya ketika jari tengahnya mulai terbenam dalam spot panas Kyuhyun. Tubuh pucat yang berada dibawah tubuhnya mengejang ketika dia menambahkan satu jarinya yang lain.

"Kyuhyun...aku tidak ingin menyakitimu, i-ini akan sakit, bagaimana hmm?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Lanjutkan Hyung, Akkhh...hhhnnn...disana, kau..akhh..menemukannya nnngghhhh"

Siwon terbelalak, apakah itu benar? Apa benar dia menemukannya? Apa benar dalam tubuh seorang pria ada titik dimana kau akan merasa melayang jika ada yang menyentuhnya, titik yang sama yang dimiliki seorang wanita, dan Kyuhyun baru saja merasakannya?

Siwon menggerakan jarinya dalam tubuh Kyuhyun, berusaha mencari apa yang yang diinginkan Kyuhyun, bahkan sekarang dengan tiga jari.

"Euuummhhh...Hyung, jeballlll" Kyuhyun mengigit bibirnya sampai memutih.

Siwon kesulitan menerjemahkan ekspresi Kyuhyun, sungguh dia tidak ingin menyakiti Kyuhyun. Dihentikan gerakan jarinya, bibirnya kembali memagut bibir Kyuhyun dengan lembut dan dalam, seolah ingin meminta maaf jika dia sudah melakukan hal yang menyakitkan bagi Kyuhyun.

"Hyung, selesaikan...kumohon." bisik Kyuhyun disela ciuman mereka. Kyuhyun mengangkat pinggulnya dan membuka kakinya makin lebar, tangan Kyuhyun menggapai penis Siwon yang menegang sempurna yang membuat Siwon berjengit.

Siwon melepaskan ciumannya, menurunkan pandangannya pada bagian bawah tubuhnya. Ujung penisnya kini menyentuh spot Kyuhyun dan menggeseknya perlahan.

Kyuhyun menarik wajah Siwon agar menatapnya, Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut dan kemudian mengecup bibir Siwon. Dan Siwon menerjemahkannya sebagai sebuah isyarat. Maka masih dengan kelembutan yang dijaga, Siwon mulai memasuki tubuh Kyuhyun perlahan. Menyusuri jalan yang terlebih dahulu dibuat oleh ketiga jarinya.

Panas, sempit dan kesat...dan Siwon sungguh tidak bisa melanjutkan dengan kondisi seperti itu.

"Kyu...kau kesakitan? Apa kita tidak bisa menguranginya?"

Kyuhyun tidak bisa menyembunyikan titik air mata yang terbentuk disudut matanya, dia tidak mau berbohong. Dia memang merasakan kesakitan, meskipun sebelumnya Siwon telah membuka jalannya terlebih dahulu namun ukuran benda yang kini memasukinya beberapa kali lipat lebih besar, dan Kyuhyun yakin tubuhnya akan terluka jika dipaksakan.

"Dilaci meja belajar, kau bisa menemukan gel, itu bisa membantu."

Perlahan Siwon mengeluarkan kembali ujung penisnya, menghasilkan jeritan tertahan dari Kyuhyun. Setengah berlari Siwon menuju ruang tengah dan mencari benda yang dimaksud Kyuhyun.

Setelah mendapatkannya, Siwon kembali dengan sama cepatnya dan menemukan Kyuhyun masih dalam posisi yang sama. Tidur telentang dengan kaki yang melebar, mempertontonkan sesuatu yang membuat Siwon tercekat. Sebelumnya dia tidak terlalu memperhatikan, well...dengan banyaknya objek dari tubuh Kyuhyun yang begitu menggodanya, Siwon justru lupa untuk memperhatikan satu titik penting dari tubuh Kyuhyun.

Sebuah lubang merah muda yang tampak menutup, lubang yang baru saja berusaha dia rasuki dengan persiapan yang minimal. Siwon mendekati Kyuhyun, melumat bibir yang kini makin memerah dan membengkak.

"Aku datang..." Siwon berbisik dengan suara rendah. "Kini aku akan melakukannya dengan baik."

Kyuhyun menyambut Siwon dengan senyuman, disentuhnya lengan kokoh Siwon, lalu mengecup telapak tangan Siwon.

Siwon benar-benar memperlakukan Kyuhyun dengan lembut, mempersiapkannya dengan baik dan hati-hati, bahkan Kyuhyun hampir mencapai klimaksnya hanya dengan rangsangan yang dilakukan Siwon.

Tatapan keduanya saling mengunci, pertautan bibir selalu terjalin ketika keduanya merasakan lonjakan dalam tubuhnya. Kyuhyun merasakan terpenuhi dengan sempurna, gesekan-gesekan yang terasa perih namun menggelitik kini menggoda rektumnya. Dan pada satu titik dimana Siwon menyentuhnya dengan hebat, menghentak dan beriarama, maka Kyuhyun sudah tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi. Pemuda pucat itu menggelinjang, pinggulnya ikut bergerak seirama, kukunya menancap dipunggung kokoh yang bergerak diatas tubuhnya.

"Euukkh..di-sanah..ouuchh..hyungh..akkhh...cepath..."

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya kekiri dan kekanan, dia seperti kehilangan akal, dia menginginkan lebih, dia ingin Siwon menyentuhnya dengan lebih.

"Nnghhhh..jeballl,,"

Siwon menangkap bibir Kyuhyun dengan bibirnya, menusukan lidahnya langsung kemulut Kyuhyun, kembali membelit, menghisap dan menggit kecil bibir Kyuhyun yang kian membengkak dan memerah.

Pria dengan paras rupawan yang harusnya menghabiskan malam pertama dengan istrinya itu kini justru bergumul dengan seorang pemuda. Pemuda yang telah mencuri hatinya tanpa dia sadari, pemuda yang membuat perferensinya berubah dan tidak bisa berpaling. Dia tahu dia adalah penjahat yang mungkin tidak termaafkan. Tapi dia tidak peduli, ketika Kyuhyun justru menyambutnya, maka semuanya terasa benar.

Dan apa yang didapatnya saat ini, jauh dari perkiraannya. Ini yang pertama baginya, dan dia tidak mengharapkan lebih, menyadari bahwa orang yang dicintainya, diharapkannya, didambakannya sejenis dengannya. Namun apa yang dialaminya justru seakan membuatnya merasa dilempar kedunia putih dan lembut.

Kyuhyun yang selalu menarik perhatiannya, sangat indah ketika disentuh, sangat memabukan ketika dicium dan dikecup, sangat menggoda ketika tubuh pucat Kyuhyun merapat dan menyatu dengan tubuhnya, menggeliat dan mendesah dalam kuasanya. Siwon terlena dan termabukan.

Dan ketika pipi putih pucat itu memerah sempurna karena mendengar erangan yang terlontar dari mulut Siwon, pria kokoh itu hanya bisa meningkatkan ritme gerakannya. Menusuk, menghujam dan bergerak makin cepat dan dalam.

"Kyuhh..sayangh..aarrgghhhh..."

Cengkraman yang diberikan tubuh Kyuhyun pada kejantannya, pijatan halus yang dirasakannya, membuatnya tenggelam dalam lingkupan kehangatan dan kelembutan tubuh Kyuhyun

Dengan napas yang menderu keduanya saling mengejar, berlomba untuk memberi dan menerima kenikmatan yang tidak terlukiskan. Gemerisik _bedsheet,_ derit tempat tidur dan desahan yang menggema diseluruh penjuru ruangan.

"Euuungghhh..akkhhhh...aaakkhhhh...akkhh"

Siwon mengangkat kaki jenjang Kyuhyun, menekuk tubuh Kyuhyun, membuat penetrasi yang dilakukannya makin menghujam dan dalam. Tubuh Kyuhyun bergerak, terhentak. Dan ketika gelombang yang datang secara bergemuruh dalam tubuh keduanya melanda secara bersusulan, maka teriakan kepuasan menjadi petanda pecahnya gulungan gelombang.

Dalam kedalaman tubuh Kyuhyun, Siwon menyemburkan inti keperkasaanya, Siwon tetap menghentakan pinggulnya memastikan tetesan terakhir keluar sempurna. Sebelum akhirnya mencium kening Kyuhyun, lama dan penuh perasaan.

Dilain pihak Kyuhyun merasakan semburan panas dalam tubuhnya, begitu deras bahkan tidak tertampung. Dia sendiri menyemburkan semuanya diperut Siwon, sama banyaknya.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun bergelung malas dibalik selimut, kehangatan melingkupi tubuhnya.

"Kyu...kau tidur?Hey.."

Siwon mengguncang pelan bahu Kyuhyun yang menindih dada telanjangnya. Siwon tersenyum memandangi raut Kyuhyun yang terlihat lelah dengan rambut berantakan. Lengan kokohnya melingkar erat dipinggang Kyuhyun, merasakan kahalusannya.

"Euuumhhh...apa sudah pagi Hyung?" Kyuhyun bergumam, matanya masih terpejam.

"Ini masih tengah malam, tapi apa kau mau tidur dengan tubuh lengket seperti itu?" Siwon mengecup kelopak mata Kyuhyun, menjilatnya basah.

"Hmmmm..." Kyuhyun menyurukan kepalanya kelekukan leher Siwon, namun seolah sadar akan sesuatu, pemuda berambut coklat itu membuka mata dan menengadah.

"A-apa...kau mau pergi Hyung?"

"Apa kau baru saja mengusirku?" Siwon menatap Kyuhyun, ibu jarinya membelai dagu Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menggeleng "Tapi.."

"Tidurlah..jangan banyak berpikir, besok pagi buatkan sarapan yang enak untukku."

Siwon menarik kepala Kyuhyun agar kembali bersandar di dadanya, menghirup rambut Kyuhyun.

"Lalu kita akan menjadi seperti apa Hyung?" Kyuhyun memainkan jemarinya dipermukaan dada Siwon.

"Kita tetap seperti ini.."

"Tapi kau.."

"Ssshhh...biarkan saja. Kita jalani saja, terlihat jahat tapi aku akan menjadi lebih jahat ketika melihat air matamu kembali mengalir sayang."

Dan kembali, Siwon merasakan dadanya basah. Kyuhyun menangis, terisak perlahan. Hidup adalah pilihan, tapi jatuh cinta bukan pilihan. Ada hati yang membimbing semuanya...

**Flashback end**

**WONKYU**

**EVERADIT**

Kyuhyun memasuki cafetaria Seoul International Hospital dengan tergesa, pandangannya menyapu seluruh penjuru ruangan cafetaria yang tampak lengang, ini baru jam sebelas, terlalu terlambat untuk sarapan dan terlalu dini untuk makan siang. Dibagian sudut yang menghadap air mancur buatan, Kyuhyun melihat seorang wanita dengan rambut hitam panjang duduk sendirian.

"Annyeonghaseyo..." Kyuhyun berdiri tepat dihadapan wanita itu, membungkukan badannya.

"Annyeonghaseyo Kyuhyun-ssi, maaf menganggumu di jam seperti ini." Wanita itu tersenyum, terlihat menawan dengan balutan gaun motif bunga. Kim Stella, selalu tampak bersinar.

Kyuhyun menarik kursi, dan duduk tepat didepan wanita itu.

"Berapa lama waktu yang kupunya Kyuhyun-ssi?" Stella memperhatikan pemuda yang duduk dihadapannya, pemuda berkulit pucat dengan jubah putih membalut tubuh tingginya. Stella sering bertemu dengan Kyuhyun, statusnya sebagai istri Siwon dan Kyuhyun sebagai sahabat suaminya yang sudah dianggap bagian dari keluarga Choi membuat mereka sering bertemu terutama diacara-acara keluarga. Dan Stella selalu saja memandang Kyuhyun sebagai sosok yang menarik, pemuda berkulit pucat dengan wajah yang mengguratkan kehalusan, terkadang tampak manis, bahkan menggemaskan. Stella mengakuinya, jika sosok Kyuhyun sungguh _atractive_ bagi siapapun yang melihatnya.

"Euheumm.." Kyuhyun berdehem, merasa tidak nyaman dengan tatapan Stella yang menurutnya terlalu menilai.

Stella kembali tersenyum, dengan senyuman yang Kyuhyun menyebutnya sebagai 'senyuman putri bangsawan'.

" Kau tampak lain dengan seragam seperti itu Kyuhyun-ssi, kau mengambil anak sebagai specialisasimu?" Stella mengarahkan pandangannya pada _stetoscope_ dengan bandul boneka kepala burung berwarna merah.

"Ne..kurasa aku pernah mengatakannya pada awal pertemuan kita." Entahlah, Kyuhyun merasa tidak nyaman, memenuhi keinginan Stella untuk bertemu dengannya secara tiba-tiba. Di Rumah Sakit bahkan ditengah jam kerjanya. Kyuhyun bahkan harus menitipkan pasien yang sedang ditanganinya pada teman sejawatnya demi menemui wanita yang kini duduk dihadapannya.

Stella merogoh sebuah amplop coklat dari tasnya, menyodorkannya kepada Kyuhyun yang dibalas Kyuhyun dengan kerutan dahi.

"Bukalah.."

Kyuhyun membuka amplop dan mengeluarkan secarik kertas, kopian sebuah dokumen. Kyuhyun mulai membacanya, dan tiba-tiba matanya terbelalak. Kyuhyun meletakan dokumen itu diatas meja.

"Apa maksudnya,Stella-ssi?"

Stella meminum kopi yang dipesannya, kemudian membalas tatapan Kyuhyun.

"Seperti yang kau lihat disana, aku menggugat cerai suamiku. Dan sepertinya akan langsung dikabulkan." Stella mengibaskan rambut panjangnya sekilas, ketenangan tetap terpancar dari raut wajahnya.

Kyuhyun memilih untuk mendengarkan penuturan wanita itu.

Stella mendengus pelan sebelum berbicara "Kurasa aku tidak harus menjelaskannya, Suamiku ah mantan suamiku pasti sudah menjelaskannya padamu. Well, bukankah dia meminta pertimbanganmu sebelum memutuskan menikah denganku enam bulan lalu?"

Kyuhyun tersentak.

" Kami memang dijodohkan, dan menikah tanpa dasar cinta. Awalnya kurasa itu biasa dalam pernikahan yang dilandaskan perjodohan keluarga dan mengaharapkan perlahan seiring berjalannya waktu semua akan berubah. Aku dididik agar menghargai dan menghormati keluarga, dan aku berusaha untuk membuat pernikahan ini berhasil." Stella menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada, tatapan matanya mengintimidasi. Ciri khas putri seorang bangsawan yang dididik dengan penuh wibawa.

" Aku terus berusaha bahkan mengabaikan kenyataan bahwa Siwon tidak pernah menginginkanku dan tidak berusaha untuk menginginkanku. Dari awal pernikahan sampai sekarang, dia tidak pernah memandangku dan memperlakukanku sebagai wanita yang dinikahinya. Kurasa kau sudah mengetahuinya Kyuhyun-ssi."

Kyuhyun mengigit pipi bagian dalamnya, ya...dia mengetahui. Sangat mengetahui bagaimana perlakuan Siwon pada istrinya. Bahkan Kyuhyun merasa ini adalah kesalahannya, dan beberapa kali mengingatkan Siwon akan hal itu yang berujung pada pertengkaran mereka. Namun, ketika Siwon kemudian memeluk, mencium dan merengkuhnya kedalam panasnya gairah. Maka Kyuhyun kembali terlena, dan menganggap apa yang mereka lakukan adalah benar. Jahat, Kyuhyun merasa jadi orang jahat.

" Jika kau ingin bertanya apa aku baik-baik saja atau tidak, maka kukatakan bahwa aku terluka. Sama terlukanya seperti istri lainnya yang mengetahui bahwa suami yang dinikahinya tidak mencintai dan tidak menginginkannya."

Kyuhyun melihat kilatan luka dari tatapan mata Stella, dan itu membuatnya semakin bersalah.

"Aku tidak menyalahkan siapapun untuk masalah ini, hanya menyayangkan kenapa Siwon tidak menolak perjodohan ini dari awal."

Deg

Kyuhyun merasa tertohok, bukankah ini keinginannya? Dari awal Kyuhyun yang membuat Siwon agar menerima perjodohannya, dan mencobanya? Namun dirinya sendiri yang justru menjadi penghalang keberhasilan pernikahan Siwon.

"Stella-ssi,a-aku...aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa, hanya saja .." Kyuhyun merasa tenggorokannya tercekat.

" Semuanya sudah diputuskan Kyuhyun-ssi, sebuah pembicaraan keluarga sudah memutuskan dan menyetujuinya. Aku akan kembali ke Sanfransisco, sebelum menikah aku sudah memiliki kehidupan sendiri disana. Kehidupan indah yang kulepas demi sebuah pernikahan, dan kurasa aku akan mengambilnya kembali." Kembali, Stella memamerkan senyum 'bangsawannya'. "Jadwal penerbanganku dua jam lagi, dan kurasa Kyuhyun-ssi tidak memiliki waktu untuk mengobrol lama denganku." Stella beranjak dari tempat duduknya, memasang kacamata hitam kemudian membungkuk sekilas ke arah Kyuhyun yang masih mematung di kursinya.

Semuanya terasa berputar bagi Kyuhyun, dia samasekali tidak menyangka pertmuan dadakannya dengan istri ralat mantan istri Siwon akan seperti ini. Dia memang mengetahui bagaimana kehidupan pernikahan Siwon, oh...bukankah dia juga punya andil dalam jalannya kehidupan pernikahan mereka?

Kyuhyun memijit keningnya, dia memang selama ini tidak pernah menunjukkan sikap tegas. Dia yang seolah menolak Siwon pada awalnya, berusaha mengenyampingkan perasaan yang mulai disadarinya pada pria itu. Namun justru dia sendiri yang dengan mudahnya jatuh dalam pelukan Siwon, makin jatuh dan seolah tidak bisa berdiri lagi. Dan sekarang ketika sebuah dokumen perceraian yang menyatakan perpisahan antara Choi Siwon dan Kim Stella, maka masih pantaskah jika dia merasa menyesal? Apa dia benar-benar menyesal?

Kyuhyun meraih handphone dalam saku jubah putihnya, memencet _speed dial_ dan yang langsung pada nomor yang diletakan pada urutan nomor satu. Hanya petugas operator yang memberikan jawaban. Siwon menonaktifkan telepon genggamnya, dan itu kejadian langka bahkan hampir tidak pernah terjadi.

Kyuhyun mengerang frustasi, dia masih berada _Conference room_ Rumah Sakit selepas mengikuti _case study_ dari departemen bedah anak. Dan presentasi yang disusul diskusi alot yang berlangsung selama hampir lebih dari dua jam, nyatanya tidak satupun yang ditangkap oleh Kyuhyun. Pikirannya masih sibuk dengan peristiwa yang tadi siang terjadi. Semua perkataan Stella, ekspresi tenang yang diperlihatkan wanita itu, dan kopi dokumen perceraian yang kini berada dalam saku jasnya, membuat pemuda pucat itu harus menarik napas panjang beberapa kali.

Dan semuanya seakan menjadi sulit ketika Siwon tidak bisa dihubungi. Bahkan Lee Donghae, asisten pribadi Siwon juga tidak bisa dihubungi. Ingin rasanya Kyuhyun mendatangi Daehan building dan merangsak masuk kelantai tempat dewan direksi berada. Tapi itu tidak memungkinkan ditengah hiruk pikuknya jadwal dia di departemen _pediatry._

Kyuhyun hanya bisa berharap, malam ini Siwon pulang ke apartemen mereka, seperti yang sering pria itu lakukan..

.

.

.

Kenyataanya ini hari kesepuluh dimana dia tidak bisa menghubungi atau bertemu dengan Siwon. Dan ini pertama kalinya selama dia mengenal Siwon. Asisten Lee memang bisa dihubungi, tapi Kyuhyun tidak sedikitpun mendapatkan informasi tentang kabar dan keberadaan Siwon. Hanya penjelasan bahwa Siwon tidak bisa ditemui selalu didapatkan Kyuhyun.

Bahkan beberapa kali dia mencoba menghubungi orang tua Siwon, namun mereka mengatakan kalau mereka sedang dalam perjalanan berlibur ke pulau pribadi selama dua minggu menjadi jawaban, dan mereka menolak memberi penjelasan apapun tentang putra tunggal mereka.

Arrgghhhh...Kyuhyun sudah tidak tahan lagi. Siwon yang selalu menempel padanya, Siwon yang selalu bercerita apapun padanya, Siwon yang akan selalu menelepon bahkan disaat-saat Kyuhyun bersama pasien-pasiennya, Siwon yang akan ikut makan siang bersama karyawan Rumah Sakit dan rela ditatap dengan pandangan heran dari teman sejawat Kyuhyun. Siwon yang selalu merangsak ke apartement mereka dan menyelinap ketempat tidur Kyuhyun untuk memeluknya. Siwon yang...

Kyuhyun berdiri dengan tidak sabar ketika petugas penjaga pintu masuk Daehan Building memeriksa kartu aksesnya. Biasanya dia cukup menempelkan kartu akses itu pada _gate_ dan mengarahkan matanya pada pemindai pupil disisi kanan pintu masuk, maka sistem keamanan Daehan Building akan mengenalinya sebagai Cho Kyuhyun, tamu VIP di gedung itu. Tapi sekarang, penjaga berseragam hitam dengan tubuh besar justru memeriksa kartu akses dan meneliti wajah Kyuhyun.

"Cho Kyuhyun-ssi, ada keperluan apa ingin menemui CEO Choi?" Petugas itu bertanya dengan ekspresi datar.

Kyuhyun menaikan kedua alisnya, merasa tidak percaya dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan petugas itu. Namun sebelum Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya, dari arah belakang seseorang dengan seragam yang sama dengan petugas yang menanyainya membisikan sesuatu yang membuat petugas itu terkaget.

"Maaf Cho Kyuhyun-ssi, anda bisa masuk langsung dan bisa menggunakan lift VIP." Petugas itu menyerahkan kembali kartu akses ketangan Kyuhyun, kemudian membungkuk dalam.

Kyuhyun bernafas lega, dia sempat khawatir jika gedung setinggi tiga puluh lantai itu juga menolaknya.

Kyuhyun berjalan tergesa dilantai dua puluh tujuh, melewati koridor dan berakhir di depan pintu kaca bertuliskan CEO Daehan Co. Dia kembali menempelkan kartu akses dan otomatis pintu itu terbuka, deretan meja yang ditempati empat orang wanita berusia tiga puluhan yang dikenali Kyuhyun sebagai staff sekretaris CEO. Mereka kompak berdiri dan membungkuk, mereka sangat kenal siapa tamu yang datang.

Reaksi lain ditunjukkan oleh seorang pemuda yang duduk dibelakang meja sedikit lebih besar dibanding staff sekretaris, Lee Donghae bergegas menghampiri Kyuhyun sebelum Kyuhyun berhasil menempelkan kartu aksesnya di depan pintu kayu geser.

"Annyeonghaseyo Kyuhyun-ssi.." Lee Donghae berdiri menghadap Kyuhyun, membelakangi pintu dan menghalangi pemindai.

"Annyeonghaseyo Asisten Lee, aku ingin menemui CEO Choi, dan kurasa dia ada didalam."

"Ne..oh, ya..CEO Choi ada didalam,mmm...apa baiknya saya panggilkan beliau, dan anda bisa menunggu diruang tunggu."

Lee Donghae tersenyum ramah, tangannya bergerak menunjuk sebuah ruangan berdinding kaca dengan deretan sofa didalamnya.

Kyuhyun memandang asisten Lee yang sangat dikenalnya, ini jelas bukan situasi biasa yang akan dia temui ketika ingin bertemu Siwon ditempat kerjanya.

Kyuhyun mendengus kesal, sebelum akhirnya memilih mendorong tubuh Lee Donghae kepinggir dan segera menempelkan kartu akses, membuat pintu kayu itu bergeser otomatis. Dan Kyuhyun bisa mendengar gerutuan Donghae dibelakangnya.

"Choi Siwon-ssi..."

Suara Kyuhyun bergema nyaring diruangan dengan dekorasi ekslusive itu, membuat seorang pria yang sedang duduk dibalik meja kayu besar hampir menjatuhkan _ballpoint_ yang sedang dipegangnya.

"Kyu..kau.."

Kyuhyun berjalan menghentak, mendekati meja Siwon kemudian berdiri dengan tangan disilangkan didepan dada tepat didepan meja Siwon.

"Apa maksud semua ini eoh?"

Siwon hanya mengerjap kemudian tersenyum, berusaha memasang wajah tidak berdosa.

Satu

Dua

Tiga

Mata Kyuhyun membulat begitu tersadar akan sesuatu.

"Yah..apa yang terjadi padamu bodoh? Yah...yah...kenapa dengan wajahmu? Dan tangan kirimu? Kenapa harus memakai penyangga? Choi Siwon..apa yang terjadi?"

Kyuhyun menghambur kearah Siwon, menarik dagu pemuda itu dan memandanginya dengan teliti. Lebam kebiruan terlihat dibawah mata kiri Siwon, sudut bibir kanannya ditempel plester, ada parutan kecil di tulang hidung Siwon. Dan penyangga yang dikenakan tangan kiri Siwon?

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menyedot ice chocolate-nya untuk tetes terakhir, isakan kecil masih lolos dari bibirnya. Pipi putih pucatnya tampak masih basah, bahunya beberapa kali tergoncang seiring isakan.

Siwon memadangi sosok Kyuhyun yang terlihat manis dari samping, senyumnya tidak henti mengembang. Sesekali dia mengusap air mata Kyuhyun dengan ibu jarinya.

"Sudahlah Kyu..aku tidak apa-apa, hanya cidera kecil. Well, bukankah seorang pria wajar mengalami luka-luka seperti ini?" Siwon mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Lalu..lalu kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku, ani..bahkan kau menolak semua panggilanku. Kau ingin melarikan diri eoh? Kau berusaha bersembunyi dariku eoh?" Kyuhyun masih memasang wajah cemberutnya.

Siwon terkekeh, diusapnya pelan pipi Kyuhyun yang selalu terasa halus. "Jika iya apa kau akan berusaha mencariku?"

Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, dalam kondisi seperti ini biasanya Kyuhyun akan menggeplak kepala Siwon, tapi melihat keadaan Siwon saat ini Kyuhyun mengurungkan niatnya. Dia justru menyenderkan kepalanya bahu Siwon, melingkarkan lengannya kepinggang pria yang tetap terlihat kokoh meski beberapa bagian tubuhnya cidera.

"Apa benar Choi Samchon memutuskan seperti itu? A-Apa dia marah besar? Harusnya dia marah besar. Apa kau diusir dari rumah? Apa semua asetmu disita? Apa semua kartu kredit dan rekeningmu diblokir? Apa kau.."

Cup

Siwon mencuri sebuah ciuman, menghentikan ocehan pemuda manis yang kini menenggelamkan pipir merahnya keketiak Siwon.

" Sepuluh hari ini berapa banyak drama yang kau tonton hmmm? Tsk...tsk..." Siwon mencubit pipi Kyuhyun pelan. " Seperti yang kau lihat, aku baik-baik saja. Aku masih CEO termuda dan tertampan di negara ini." Siwon menaik turunkan alis tebalnya, tersenyum lebar memamerkan lesung pipi menawannya.

" Lalu luka-luka itu?" Kyuhyun menyentuh beberapa tempat diwajah Siwon yang lebam.

Ekspresi Siwon tiba-tiba berubah, merubah posisi duduknya menjadi bersandar kesandaran sofa dan menarik Kyuhyun agar tetap berada dipelukannya.

" Kau tahu tentang cara lelaki menyelesaikan masalah?"

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan manik indahnya.

" Ini terjadi antara aku dan appa, menyelesaikan masalah dengan cara lelaki. Well, semuanya selesai sekarang."

Kyuhyun masih terdiam.

Huuuuuuuuhuuuuuu

Dan kembali, tangis Kyuhyun meledak membuat Siwon kelabakan dilanda kebingungan. Kyuhyun memang terkesan manja, dan apa yang terjadi diantara mereka beberapa bulan ini membuat kadar kemanjaan Kyuhyun bertambah beberapa kali lipat. Tapi Kyuhyun yang sering menangis? Apa itu tambahan sifat Kyuhyun berikutnya? Ahh... jangan salahkan Siwon jika menganggap Kyuhyun semakin mirip seorang gadis.

"Aigoo..baby kami yang hobi menangis." Siwon mengusap punggung Kyuhyun, menyenandungkan sebuah lullaby.

"Yak..aku bukan bayi, aku tidak perlu lullaby."

"Tapi bagiku kau adalah bayi yang menggemaskan sayang." Siwon menjilat daun telinga Kyuhyun, menghasilkan gigilan halus ditubuh halus itu.

"Aku mencintaimu..." Bisik Kyuhyun yang disusul sebuah lumatan dari bibir plump-nya

"Dan harusnya aku mengatakan sejak awal." Kyuhyun mengigit bibir bawah Siwon, menjilatnya basah dan panas.

"Dan itu harusnya bisa menjadi alasan yang kuberikan padamu." Kyuhyun mengulum bibir atas Siwon, menghisapnya lembut.

" Alasan agar kau tidak pernah selangkahpun berpaling dariku dan dimiliki orang lain." Lidah Kyuhyun membuka celah mulut Siwon.

" Dan sekarang dengan alasan yang sama,aku memintamu untuk tetap berada disisiku." Kyuhyun mengait lidah Siwon dengan lidahnya.

"Dan sekarang aku mengambilmu kembali Choi Siwon." Kyuhyun menekan tengkuk Siwon agar lebih merapat, memastikan eksplorasi yang dilakukannya tidak terhalang jarak semilipun.

Siwon yang awalnya terkejut dengan pernyataan yang dibuat Kyuhyun, tersenyum disela cumbuan yang diberikan Kyuhyun. Membiarkan pemuda manis itu mendominasi ciuman lembut mereka. Sepuluh hari menahan diri untuk tidak bertemu atau sekedar berkomunikasi dengan Kyuhyun menjadi siksaan tersendiri baginya.

Banyak hal yang harus Siwon lakukan sebelum dia bisa tampil sebagai lelaki sejati dihadapan Kyuhyun dan keluarganya. Dan sekarang dia akan mempertahankan apa yang harus dia pertahankan.

"Maaf membuatmu terluka Hyung, luka hatimu tentu lebih besar." Kyuhyun mendaratkan kecupannya di _adam's apple_ Siwon.

Cinta selalu mencari jalannya sendiri, dan seberapa kuat kau menjadikan cinta sebagai alasan dari kebahagiaanmu?.

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Epilog...**

Braaakkkk..

Siwon meringis ketika punggungnya menyentuh lantai kayu dengan keras. Laki-laki yang menjadi lawan tandingnya berhasil menjatuhkan tubuh kokoh Siwon dalam satu kali gerakan.

Hosh... hosh..

"Bangun Choi, buktikan kau lelaki."

Choi Kiho, pria berusia lebih dari setengah abad itu, menarik kerah seragam taekwondo yang dikenakan Siwon, memaksa pemuda itu bangkit meski napasnya tersenggal dan punggungnya terasa sakit.

Choi Kiho mengepalkan tinju, bersiap menambahkan beberapa lebam diwajah putra tunggalnya.

Siwon bersiap dengan kuda-kuda taekwondonya. Choi Kiho masihlah sosok kokoh dengan thai boxingnya, dan Siwon sudah merasakan kepiawaian ayahnya itu sejak setengah jam lalu. Menghasilkan beberapa lebam diwajahnya.

"Aku tidak pernah mengajarimu untuk bersikap pengecut seperti itu.'

Duakkk... sebuah tendangan hampir meretakkan tulang hidung Siwon, namun berhasil ditangki dengan cepat, Siwon nyaris berhasil memutarkan kaki ayahnya, namun gerakan ayahnya masih cukup gesit.

"Appa..."

"Diam! Kau berani bermain-bermain dengan sebuah pernikahan."

Plaakkk..

Sebuah pukulan lain mendarat dipipi kiri seorang Choi Siwon.

"Dan kau bermain-bermain dengan cinta.'

Sraakkk...

Siwon berhasil menghidar dari sapuan menyusur kaki ayahnya pada kakinya.

"Aku mencintai Kyuhyun Appa.."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya dari awal Choi Siwon?"

"Tapi...Kyuhyun pria, sama sepertiku."

"Cih..itulah pengecutnya dirimu. Kau harusnya mau ambil risiko Choi."

Settt..Brak...

Siwon kembali tejerambab dengan tubuh bagin kirinya terlebih dahulu menyentuh lantai, menimbulkan bunyi kretek pada lengan kiri Siwon.

Siwon meringkuk, memeluk lengan kirinya.

"Appa...aku menyerah." Siwon menengadah, memelas kepada ayahnya.

" Semudah itu kau menyerah?"

"Appa..."

"Berjanji satu hal Choi, dalam hidup jangan mudah menyerah. Perjuangkan apa yang kau inginkan demi kebahagiaanmu. Itu seorang prinsip seorang lelaki." Choi Kiho berjongkok didekat Siwon. "Satu lagi, jangan berani-berani menyakiti Kyuhyunnie, atau kau benar-benar akan kehilangan tanganmu Nak." Kiho mengusap darah yang menetes dari sudut bibir putranya." Bertanggungjawablah dengan pilihan yang kau buat, itu akan membuat kami bangga padamu."

Sebuah kecupan dilayangkan Kiho didahi putranya yang dipenuhi keringat, kemudian beranjak. Meninggalkan Siwon yang masih bertahan posisinya.

Siwon menangis, dia sangat hormat pada ayahnya. Ayahnya adalah kebanggaannya, dan sekarang dia semakin bangga dengan figur itu. Banyak hal yang harus dia pelajari dari ayahnya, tentang hidup, tentang tanggung jawab dan tentang cinta.

Dan dengan kondisinya saat ini, Siwon harus menguatkan dirinya untuk tidak menemui Kyuhyun. Dia tidak sanggup menghadapi raut kekhawatiran pemuda yang dicintainya itu. Terlebih, urusan percerainnya dengan Stella dan hubungan kerjasama dengan Golden Tree menjadi pekerjaan rumah baginya yang harus segera diselesaikan.

**Annyeong...**

**Akhirnya...akhirnyaa...saya bisa menyelesaikan FF yang rencananya akan oneshoot tapi malah bertele-tele begini. Dan tentang chap terakhir ini...saya menyerahkannya pada pemirsa. Huhuhu...saya sudah berusaha keras menulisnya, tapi hasilnya seprti ini. Line story yang dipaksakan, alur yang berantakan, feel yang ngambang...scene NC yang kacau bingitz aahhh pokonya saya menerima masukan tapi tidak bantaian tanpa makna, oke?**

**Terima kasih buat semua review yang berharga, like dan follow untuk FF ini...semua yang teman-teman lakukan beneran ajiiibbb dan menambah semangat saya buat belajar nulis,kkk**

**Okeh capcuss nyari ilham buat Like The Wind..**

**Gomawoooo**

**Sebarkan Cinta Wonkyu Sejagad Raya**

**EVERADIT**


End file.
